Zetsubō
by Funnel Riese
Summary: El representar la esperanza del mañana es una gran carga. Hyōdō Issei lo sabe mejor que nadie... Pero cuando la desesperación surge, un símbolo tan grande como lo es el Oppai Dragon puede ser convertido en el detonante del terror con solo terminar su vida. Una y otra, y otra vez... Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces las había visto morir y cuantas veces él murió.
1. Life 0 Armaggedon

El mundo se ha terminado. Tal verdad era irrefutable para el que viera tan decadente planeta, la madre que una vez dió y albergó vida se encontraba en un estado del que no había vuelta atrás. Bañada con la sangre de sus hijos el planeta daba sus últimos rugidos; terremotos de diferentes magnitudes azotaban la superficie, mas no había algo que lo pudiera dar razón de ello... Después de todo, el mundo se ha terminado.

¿Eran los humanos causantes de esto? No, ellos vivieron en ignorancia hasta el final, donde solo pudieron abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que habían muerto, que habían dejado físicamente el mundo. Cuando el cielo se tiñó de rojo y el juicio cayó sobre ellos no tuvieron el tiempo de abrir la boca y exclamar sus plegarias, pues los deseos de un muerto no tenían importancia.

Durante siglos el hombre se dedicó a crear una sociedad donde fuese capaz de vivir, creando diversos artefactos para hacer su vida más simple, para él y su descendencia, que, a pesar de la sangrienta historia que llevaba en su espalda, continuó creciendo y evolucionando. Los humanos eran existencias fugaces, mas eso era su mayor bendición, el tener un tiempo de vida tan corto en relación a lo demás era lo que los hacían tan únicos, el esfuerzo los hacía grandes y ya que cada humano era un mundo en si mismo entonces su anhelo por conseguir sus objetivos y destacar del resto era grande; tal como su avaricia...

Las que fueran aquellas hermosas y sofisticadas ciudades ahora solo eran un vertedero para cadáveres.

Entonces... ¿Qué había causado esto? La respuesta no se encontraba en este mundo, pues ninguno de sus habitantes era el problema. Esta destrucción... La responsabilidad radica en una existencia fuera de este mundo, en el conocido como ExE, donde una guerra se había librado siendo el bando ganador quién convirtió este planeta en un purgatorio. Solo fue una matanza unilateral, ellos—DD—no estaban a la altura.

Melvazoa.

Aquel nombres había sido pronunciados en los últimos instantes, cuando los cadáveres despertaron para alzar su lamento, el nombre del responsable fue repudiado por los muertos que no era capaces de descansar, para solo desaparecer de la existencia consumidas por su odio.

Todo se había acabado, por un dios nacido de la oscuridad misma; un Dios Demonio. Un ser que trajo la desesperación desde el momento en que apareció...

_El Dios definitivo._

El_ mayor Demonio._

**[Infernal Blaster!]**

Resonó en el enfermizo cielo. Un rayo de energía roja cayó como el juicio mismo, destruyendo cielo y tierra y avanzando en busca de su objetivo que se daba a la huída; un perro negro, de apariencia humanoide y fríos ojos rojos corría a velocidades divinas, mientras perros del mismo color le seguían el paso como podían.

Ikuse Tobio, también conocido como SlashDøg peleaba contra contra aquel ser, ya no era por salvar o proteger a alguien, su batalla era por venganza. Acabaría con tantos UL le permitiera su vida.

Alguien más compartía su deseo.

El rayo rojo se cortó de repente, casi al mismo momento una armadura negra y dorada cayó como un meteorito desprendiendo fuego rojo. Su contrincante no era nadie más que Hyōdō Issei, el Sekiryuutei. Con su [Diabolos Dragon God] activado a su máximo potencial y el [AxA, su familiar Ryuteimaru, evolucionado por el poder de Great Red y unido a él, dándole una forma parecida al _Gundam Dendrobium_ en un color carmesí.

Su poder estaba en una escala completamente diferente, y aún así no podía causar un daño considerable al Dios Demonio...

Disparó sus blasters combinados al aura del Dios Dragón mientras avanzaba, el color carmesí inundó el cielo al momento del impacto, impulsando aún más la caída del falso Dios. La decadente tierra aulló con el choque de aquel poder y la figura de otro mundo, creando un cráter que se expandía con cada segundo que pasaba mientras desprendía aura y magma, las lágrimas del planeta por tan agrio final. Los perros de oscuridad sin perder tiempo corrieron con espadas en boca en dirección al cráter, sabiendo que no era suficiente para matar a aquella abominación, saltando entre rocas para evitar el magma y tomando velocidad para realizar cortes precisos de mayor potencia.

SlashDøg también buscaba la forma de atacar, pero manteniendo la suficiente distancia para evitar lo siguiente...

Un dragón rojo que cortaba el cielo con sus enormes y gloriosas alas, su figura rodeada de fuego se detuvo y en un gran rugido una llamarada carmesí salió de su boca. El Sekiryuutei original, Ddraig Goch y sus temibles llamas no eran rivales para el ser que asesinó al Sekiryuushintei.

Los perros evitaban las llamas con perfecta sincronía y cortaban a la armadura negra para luego desaparecer entre las sombras, creando un baile con el sonido de los cortes al metal como música, los cortes eran profundos y dejaban salir sangre, los ojos rojos del Dios Demonio vieron esto con curiosidad... Desde que había despertado por completo no había visto nunca su sangre, y ellos habían logrado ese extraño suceso.

Un grito lleno de furia lo hizo reaccionar, Hyōdō Issei volaba en su dirección y encima de su familiar se encontraba Ikuse Tobio, ambos preparados para un embate final. Quiso reír, ese hombre nunca cambiaría, de una forma u otra lograba crear un milagro. Con un movimiento de su brazo las llamas cesaron y sus sangrientos orbes miraban los movimientos de ambos varones... El que hayan logrado esto le decía que cierto hombre tenía que ver... Mitsuya Kanzaki, bastardo, ¿Qué tanto sabías?

El rugido del dragón rojo le hizo saber que era un ataque de pinza, una táctica barata de aquellos que entran en la desesperación. Por supuesto, él también tenía sus mañas, si quería herir su orgullo solo necesitaba hacer uso de ciertas _habilidades_

—**...** —y sin pronunciar algo su cuerpo se convirtió en sombras, como si fuera absorbido por la tierra su figura humanoide desapareció, evitando tal ataque

Por poco sus contrincantes habían chocado entre sí, el dragón rojo se elevó al cielo nuevamente, evitando a sus compañeros en esta pelea. Los perros negros volvieron a hacer acto de presencia y buscaban en el área circundante... Nadie bajó la guardia a la espera de un ataque o una pista.

—**Nuevamente demostraron ser inferiores a mí **—exclamó el Dios Demonio, su fría voz de ultratumba sonaba llena de júbilo, como un niño en navidad. De depende los ojos carmesí de los perros brillaron intensamente para dirigir su rabia a Ikuse y Hyōdō, lanzándose a ellos con la intención de destriparlos—** El que se ahoga no repara en lo que agarra. Así de patético eres al intentar oponerte a un destino ya escrito, Hyōdō Issei**

El nombrado no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua con odio, esquivando como podía a los perros negros, siendo él el objetivo de mayor tamaño al estar Ddraig en el cielo sin poder ser alcanzado. El dragón apoyaba disparando sus llamas con precisión, haciendo que por cada explosión la llama se consumiera a sí misma para evitar crear sombras, sin embargo los perros ahora tenían una capacidad de procesamiento mayor, los pocos segundos en que existía esa pequeña sombra ellos la aprovechaban para atacar.

Tobio era el más afectado por esto, mientras intentaba recuperar el control de su Sacred Gear su concentración era derribada por un profundo corte. No pudo evitar caer de rodillas ante el cansancio, disculpándose mentalmente con todos, no notó como una mano negra de garras como oro lo tomó de la pierna hasta ser demasiado tarde, había sido jalado por la oscuridad para desaparecer.

Issei golpeó a un perro con un gancho y se elevó a la altura de Ddraig, ambos Sekiryuutei analizaban la situación pero la estabilidad mental de Issei llegaba a su límite. Su aura se incrementa y su cuerpo temblaba, había entrado en un estado de [Ira]. Ira que incrementó al ver surgir a su enemigo desde las sombras, con Ikuse en su forma humana tomado del cuello, aún respiraba, eso era seguro. Extendiendo sus alas metálicas el Dios Demonio ascendió para ver a ambos dragones frente a frente. Su mano libre tocó el centro de la espalda de Tobio y burlándose de Issei aplicó más fuerza. Su mano atravesó la espalda del hombre y este despertó entre gritos de dolor, el Dios Demonio sostenía algo con lo que jugaría por el momento; su columna vertebral...

Con su masiva fuerza arrancó esta junto a la cabeza del hombre, soltó el inútil cuerpo y empezó a girar sus restos como si de un lucero del alba se tratase. Las gotas de sangre salpicaron todo en esa cruda y enfermiza imagen, donde Issei no contuvo su rugido, siendo Ddraig el primero en abalanzarse al Dios Demonio.

—**Inútil** —suspiró. Usando la cabeza de Ikuse como arma golpeó la mandíbula del dragón, la explosión visceral y sangrienta nublo su vista y al recuperarla miró con horror como el Dios Demonio estaba ahí, apunto de meter su brazo en su garganta

Sin embargo, gracias a su confiable compañero esas garras solo llegaron a pocos centímetros de su objetivo. Issei se precipitó a su enemigo propinándole una serie de golpes a alta velocidad, la armadura negra se agrietó y virutas del desconocido metal salieron volando por doquier, el casco terminó por romperse, revelando una conocida cabellera plateada.

Vali Lucifer...

* * *

* * *

Fue apenas el día de ayer donde el grupo antiterrorista [DD] se había reunido, todos sus miembros estaban presentes y Dulio, su líder llegó con una expresión nunca antes vista en él; miedo en su más pura forma. Un círculo mágico se creó en el escritorio que usaban para discutir y una imagen; un vídeo fue reproducido a tiempo real, un noticiero alemán sobrevolaba desde un helicóptero la capital de dicho país, donde una masa de carne roja había caído. Un cuerpo en descomposición del que creyeron era uno de los seres más poderosos, el Sekiryuushintei, Great Red.

¿Qué era tan peligroso como para poder matar al Dios Dragón? Respondiendo su pregunta una voz llegó a sus oídos; sin poder describir como era aquella voz se presentó como un servidor de su Dios, Melvazoa. Luego de ello la voz se quedó en silencio para pronunciar "Despierta, Zero", causando que el descendiente de Lucifer cayera al piso convulsionando, sus compañeros de inmediato fueron a su rescate, mas una espesa aura negra y dorada se los impidió. Mientras Vali vomitaba y lloraba sangre su Sacred Gear se activó, Albion también sufría desde el interior. Cuando aquella aura maligna desapareció, el cuerpo de Vali quedó tirado ahí, con espuma roja cubriendo su boca y sin hacer movimiento alguno...

Lavinia Reni, a quién consideraba su hermana se acercó, solo para ver como Vali estaba sin pulso... Ya había muerto, sufriendo hasta el último momento. Ninguno tuvo tiempo de lamentar su perdida o formular preguntas sobre lo acontecido, pues la mano de Vali ahorcó a Lavinia y apretó su cuello hasta partirlo, teniendo una mirada completamente perdida el Hakuryuukou se volvió a cubrir de aquella repugnante aura cuando un colérico Tobio se abalanzó contra él.

* * *

¿Qué había tomado posesión del cuerpo de su amigo y rival? Qué lo obligó a crear una destrucción aún mayor a la que la Bestia de Apocalipsis causó, no solo en el mundo sobrenatural, sino también extinguiendo a los humanos.

—¡Zero...! —rugiendo el pecaminoso nombre del Dios Demonio, los golpes de Issei se hicieron más potentes, causando un desastre en la superficie terrestre aunque estaban en el aire

Había roto cada hueso de su cuerpo, el cadáver de Vali debería quedar inútil, ¿No? Todo debería terminar, ¿No? Lamentablemente ya todo había terminado, pues a palabras de Zero, esto era "un destino ya escrito". Con una de sus manos alcanzó a tocar al familiar del castaño y este congeló de inmediato, posteriormente estalló en Miles de pedazos de hielo rojo, pero sin haber notado esto, Issei extendió sus alas del Dios Dragón, arrancó con gran brutalidad ambos brazos del Dios Demonio mientras rugía, gruñía y lloraba.

Con un último golpe lo envió al suelo y en ese momento fue reemplazado por Ddraig, quién rodeado de sus llamas embistió a Zero y con la misma brutalidad del castaño empezó a sacar todo el interior del cuerpo en armadura. Sonrió para sus adentros al ver y sentir todo esto... Issei seguía en el cielo, rodeado de una espesa aura mientras cargaba la [Longinus Smasher, dando aumentos sin límites el castaño logró un poder sin igual y disparó, un sonido de "_click_" se escuchó y cuando aquella poderosa ráfaga de energía impactó atravesó al moribundo planeta, acelerando su destrucción.

Su alrededor se convirtió en lo que los humanos describían como el infierno, cuando el magma inundó el planeta, o quizás sería más correcto decir que la representación del planeta al inicio de la vida; un mundo de fuego sin vida.

—¿¡...!? —buscando señales de su compañero, encontró lo que no deseaba... Los restos del **Welsh Dragon** estaban esparcidos y siendo consumiendos por la lava, demostrando signos de que había sido asesinado por la [Longinus Smasher]... Él era el causante, él y solo él

Retrocedió mientras se tomaba de la cabeza, ahogando gritos y ahogándose en el llanto no notó como había algo tras de si. No hasta que chocó contra eso. Con un movimiento torpe se dió la vuelta, la armadura negra estaba completamente restaurada a su estado original y sus brazos unidos a su cuerpo.

—**Puedo ver que lo disfrutaste. Tú y el Dragón Gales tenían una mirada de júbilo al arrancar las extremidades y destripar a este cuerpo **—Issei lo miró con horror, sabiendo muy en el donde que tenía razón... Lo había disfrutado, él- parpadeó para sacar sus lágrimas y al abrir los ojos vió la pierna del Dios Demonio alzada, una patada lo hizo impactar contra el suelo y sin poder recuperarse, Zero cayó sobre él en una pierna, sintió su interior doblarse ante la fuerza y el peso de su enemigo

Sin dejar de pisar su abdomen arrancó de cuajo su brazo izquierdo, el dolor fue insignificante, ya no le quedaban energías y su propia respiración le cansaba. Su armadura de desprendió de él y su mirada cambió, trató de alcanzar al Dios Demonio que se burlaba con su brazo restante, él absolutamente lo mataría, debe matarlo, debe matarlo, debe matarlo...

Sólo él, debe matarlo. Hasta el último instante no se cansó de maldecir, Hyōdō Issei pasó sus últimos momentos rencoroso y lleno de odio, y solo eso había destruido lo que el _Oppai Dragon_ representaba

La esperanza de había perdido...

La semilla de la desesperación había sido plantada.

Hasta el último momento, Zero disfrutó jugar con la mente de ellos, ver como se convertían en lo que más odiaban y luego asesinarlos, era un acto de clemencia, pues la evolución así lo ameritaba.

Dando un último vistazo a este apocalíptico mundo, Zero cerró sus ojos... A la espera de que todo terminara.

_Polvo eres y al polvo volverás._

El mundo había regresado a la nada, solo entropía sin rastros de vida aparente, ¿Cuántas veces se preguntó si Elohim conocía sobre su existir? El haber creado esos artefactos—Sacred Gears—habia condenado al mundo y él—Zero—, como un servidor de su dios traía la salvación a este... Si, todo era un acto de piedad, para que aquellas almas desdichadas alcanzaran la evolución y crear así un mundo perfecto, un mundo muerto... Después de todo, en la muerte no hay dolor; no existe la emoción. Nadie sufriría jamás en la muerte.

La vida era un pecado...

Una mujer de cabello plateado vestida de negro observaba todo desde la lejanía, sombras la cubrían, por lo que ver su rostro era imposible.

Lágrimas caían, odiaba este juego del gato y el ratón al estar viendo como las vidas inocentes se perdían por los UL, pero debía seguir.

Debía derrotar a la **_desesperación_**.

—... No dudo en que te derrotarán. A tí, y a quien te controla, Zero. No importa cuánta desesperación les impongan, aquellos corazones buscarán y se aferrarán a la esperanza

El telón para la batalla que decidiría la supervivencia del universo conocido como DD había sido levantado y quién porta el título de Sekiryuutei debía convertirse en el símbolo de la tan ansiada esperanza.

* * *

**_¿Y? ¿Les gustó, no les gustó?_****_Cómo ya dejé en claro, alargaría párrafos y mejoraría escenas, dejaré el anuncio ahí hasta que termine y luego subiré los demás capítulos—es decir, el 9, 10 y 11—. Creo que de esta forma queda mejor._****_Joder, y yo que tanto me quejaba de los que dedicaban un todo un apartado a dar un pinche anuncio..._**


	2. Life 1 La vida de un estudiante

Año 1999, Kuoh, Japón.

Kuoh era un tranquilo pueblo japonés, el lugar ideal para crear una familia o retirarse. Sus habitantes; amables y trabajadores, aunque los japoneses eran en su mayoría personas solemnes, los habitantes de Kuoh eran fáciles de tratar, siendo la mayoría ligada a sus creencias religiosas como el shinto y el budismo, por supuesto, un santuario dedicado no faltaba en el pueblo.

En cierta academia un chico de quince años descansaba sobre su mesa, su cabello castaño enmarañado y mal peinado como el nido de un pájaro apurado. Vistiendo el uniforme reglamentario en una línea que rozaba lo reprochable. Hyōdō Issei había vuelto a iniciar su vida; el mundo entero había sido reiniciado, creando eventos que bien podrían ser iguales a sus predecesores o drásticamente diferentes.

Por supuesto, él era ignorante de este hecho... El haber regresado la tierra desde cero era un reinicio completo, un lavado de cara para todos y cada uno de los seres existentes.

¿Cómo había terminado dormido en clases? Él, aunque su reputación no era la mejor si lo eran sus calificaciones, de alguna forma sentía que todo lo visto en clase ya lo había vivido una y otra vez, ocasionando que fuese capaz de resolver los problemas difíciles de turno sin dificultad alguna. Eso había inflado su ego enormemente, al punto donde dejó de preocuparse por estudiar y se dedicó a ver su amada pornografía.

Al haber sobrevivido a una maratón hasta el amanecer, el castaño parecía un zombie; seco, con su brazo derecho sufriendo una tortura digna del infierno y con un píe en la tumba. Cuando se propuso dormir, se dió cuenta que la luz del sol se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana, no solo eso, estaba sobre la hora de entrada... Maldijo su suerte para ir al baño dejando una nube de polvo tras de sí.

Habiendo terminado de cambiarse a su uniforme en tiempo récord, corrió hasta la academia y saltó el muro mientras evitaba cualquier contacto con el duro e inflexible Consejo Estudiantil, si lo encontraban le darían un sermón tan largo y aburrido que ambos—Él y quién lo atrapase—serian llevados a la oficina del director

Fue una tarea emocionante el escabullirse hasta el salón, se sintió como cierto agente secreto inglés hasta tocar la puerta de su respectivo salón. Su maestro; un ser andrógino con un tono de voz más femenino que las mismas chicas lo recibió, su apariencia si bien era estrafalaria para la época era un soplo de aire fresco a las viejas costumbres japoneses, el liberalismo americano había llegado a esa parte del mundo.

Por supuesto, eso no quitaba el hecho de que su sola presencia le hiciera poner los pelos de punta además de querer tener el trasero pegado todo el tiempo a la pared para evitar que su profesor lo viera... Porque si, habían casos. Una vez que verificó a Issei en su asiento prosiguió con la clase de inglés, fue en ese momento que el aburrimiento en un gran combo junto a la falta de sueño hicieron que el castaño quedase dormido, casi estampando su cabeza de la mesa, pero todos parecían ignorar esto con el pensamiento de que sería gracioso ver cómo lo regañaba el profesor.

Incluso sus amigos; Matsuda y Motohama, dos pervertidos que junto a él eran el trío más repudiado de la institución educativa, llegado al punto que el consejo estudiantil buscaba cualquier excusa para suspenderlos, todo con tal de tenerlos fuera.

La clase siguió sin problemas mientras Issei dormitaba, lo que era una amena—aburrida—mañana en la escuela para el castaño de convirtió en algo lleno de recuerdos dolorosos. Su expresión se hacía cada vez más sombría mientras más se sumergía en los brazos de Morfeo, ¿Era obra de algún dios de las travesuras? Él no pensó en eso, más que todo por ser de familia budista... Su principal razón era su sueño.

Incontables escenas pasaban a través de su mente; salvando a una pelirroja de un matrimonio no deseado, pelearse con un hombre con cara de tiburón y alas negras, morir y volver a la vida, enfrentar a una bestia apocalíptica... Según esas imágenes en su mente era él quien tomaba un rol activo en esos eventos, ¿Era el sueño pasando factura...?

Su cuerpo se estremeció y tembló nerviosamente, en su frente aperlada por el sudor un ceño fruncido se formaba de vez en cuando junto a pequeños gruñidos. El joven apretaba los dientes con fuerza cuando una de sus compañeras tocó su mejilla curiosa, jamás lo había visto de esa forma y, a pesar de no conocer más allá de sus nombres ella se preocupó por él.

Instintivamente el castaño reaccionó levantándose de golpe mientras alzaba su brazo izquierdo...

—_¡Boosted Gear! _—luego de gritar recuperó el aliento y reaccionó, las miradas de todos eran pesadas y completamente clavadas en él

No hace falta decir que sus compañeros de clases lo miraban y reían para sus adentros, y otros murmullos se escuchaban «La pornografía por fin le fundió el cerebro» T_al vez tengan razón_, pensando aquello se disculpó con la clase y el andrógino ser.

—Oh, querido —con un afeminado gesto señaló a Issei mientras sostenía el libro contra sus sueltas caderas—, tus padres deben de venir. _Oh-my-god_!, estoy extasiado por tan solo pensar en conocer al señor Hyōdō

_Eso era algo que no necesitábamos saber, sensei... _

Fue el pensamiento colectivo de los estudiantes antes de ofrecer una plegaria por el padre de Issei. Qué Dios se apiade de tu alma, pobre diablo infeliz...

* * *

La campana que anunciaba el final de clases sonó y mientras el estudiantado se retiraba en dirección a sus hogares, Hyōdō Issei pensaba en la forma en la que le diría a sus padres que debían ver al profesor de inglés. Claro, ese no era el problema en sí, sino explicar la pequeña "escena" en la que gritó en medio del salón sin que pensaran algo extraño.

Decidió no quebrarse la cabeza más con eso y suspiró para alejar su estrés por el momento. Tomó un curso diferente, se encontraba bastante atrasado de la hora y rogar porque ella también lo estuviese era su única opción. Llegó al parque Kuoh, un lugar con hermosa vegetación, una amplia diversidad de árboles y arbustos—los mejores para espiar en la zona— y la siempre constancia de mantenerse perfectamente limpio.

Detuvo su caminar al frente de unas bancas pintadas de blanco, ahí, una chica con sedoso cabello castaño en coletas reposaba. Sus ojos violetas miraban inquisitivamente a Issei, pidiéndole una excusa, la mejor que pudiera tener.

Viendo como el chico sonreía nervioso y rascaba su nuca suspiró. Shidō Irina era su amiga de la infancia y conocía muy bien a Issei, al punto donde las expresiones que el joven usaba al momento de decir una mentira las conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano. Lo mismo para su otro amigo, Vali...

Irina se levantó y sacó su celular, levantando la tapa mostró la pantalla al chico; con intención de que viese la hora.

—Veintiséis minutos tarde —reprochó

—Ah, jajaja —sin saber que decir, Issei decidió reír forzadamente

—Oh, señor... —pidió paciencia, pues sabía que la necesitaba con Issei— Oye, Ise-kun —el nombrado mira a los ojos a su acompañante, en realidad él la estaba mirando solo que un poco más abajo...— Recuerda que debemos ir a casa de Vali-kun Azazel-sensei dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa

—¿Hm? No lo había olvidado —la mirada de Irina le bastó para saber que no le creía— ¿P-Pero no crees que ya es poco tarde?

Aunque había dado un buen punto Irina lo ignoró olímpicamente, buscó en la lista de contactos de su teléfono y al hallarlo marcó. Issei se sintió algo dolido, ¿Su opinión no contaba?

Esperó pacientemente... Una, dos, tres veces... En ninguna de esas oportunidades Vali respondió, sabía que ese lunático del ramen tal vez estaría ocupado viendo RaMen's o comiendo... Algo con fideos. Ya la última perdiendo la paciencia y haciendo un puchero lanzó su—caro—telefono al suelo.

Aunque para Issei eso era adorable también significaba la golpiza de su amigo, río ante ese pensamiento, él también tenía ganas de eso mismo, por alguna extraña razón. El castaño sintió un cosquilleo en su brazo izquierdo al pensar en golpear a Vali, como si su brazo también deseara lo mismo.

—¡Moh! Quise ser educada para anunciarnos antes de ir allá pero ese tonto no contesta el teléfono

—¿Y si llamas a Azazel-sensei? —Propuso el castaño e Irina se puso nerviosa, recogiendo de la forma más "normal" posible su teléfono decidió quedarse en el suelo ante la mirada acusatoria de su amigo de la infancia— ¿Ahora que hiciste, Irina?

—¡Nada malo! —Se defendió la chica pero al ver la mirada en el rostro de su amigo decidió no seguir

—Irina...

—Nada malo, más bien debería estar feliz

—... —se quedó callado, observando a Irina. Sabía que en algún momento se pondría tan incómoda que soltaría la sopa

La castaña jugaba con sus dedos intentando esquivar la pregunta, que intento tan inútil.

—Y-Yo... Tal vez, envié publicidad e invitaciones a la iglesia al Sensei —respondió desviando la mirada.

—¡Oh gran idea! Enviarle eso a un ateo.

—¿¡Verdad!? ¡Cómo seguidora del señor debo llevar a todos esos corderos descarrilados por el buen camino, amén! —dijo ya levantándose de un salto haciendo un signo de paz sacándole una gota de sudor al castaño.

—Era sarcasmo... —susurró

* * *

Ambos castaños habían llegado al edificio en donde vivían su sensei y Vali, y, como siempre, Issei se preguntaba cómo hacía su sensei para costear semejante lugar, su teoría era que seguramente prostituía a Vali... Está demasiado irritado con solo nombrarlo, normalmente no es así.

Irina se dirigió a la recepción a preguntar por Vali, ya que si preguntaba por Azazel sería un tanto... Raro. La chica era tan inocente que Issei tuvo que explicarle sobre relaciones sexuales entre estudiantes y profesores, mostrarle mangas para chicas con esa temática y, sobre todo; evitar los Doujins 18

El chico de la recepción saludó cortésmente y ella le respondió de igual forma, Issei vió como el chico llamaba al cuarto desde el teléfono de la recepción, sin resultado alguno.

Al mismo tiempo, un extraño hormigueo se extendía por su brazo izquierdo, como advirtiéndole sobre algo. ¡Ja! Desarrollé un sentido arácnido luego de que las del club de kendo me persiguieron tantopensó en ese momento el castaño.

Irina se acercó a Issei con cara adorable frustrada

—¡Mooh! Nos hicieron venir aquí y no responden las llamadas, ¡El juicio del señor caerá sobre ellos! —Hizo un puchero infantil mientras las demás personas del hotel los veían, siendo algo bastante vergonzoso para Issei

_¿Por qué ven hacía acá? ¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer?_

—¡Ise-kun!

Irina, bastante cerca del rostro del castaño, llamó. Podía sentir su respiración y calor corporal, ¡Era una maravilla! Con eso en mente, la nariz de Issei empezó a sangrar

—¡Vamos al departamento de Azazel-sensei! —Dijo sin prestarle atención al sangrado nasal de su amigo de la infancia

—¿¡Hah!? Pero han de haber salido, si no nos avisaron tuvo que ser algo muy urgente —Dió una respuesta lógica, cualquiera le habría dicho que era muy cierto, si él no tuviese esa sonrisa boba y mirada asquerosa...

—¡Vamos, Ise-kun! —Sin escuchar el lógico razonamiento del castaño, lo tomó del brazo y corrió hacia las escaleras. El chico de recepción iba a detenerlos, pero viendo que ya se habían ido y por la velocidad de la chica ya deberían de ir por el tercer piso

Aunque había un maldito ascensor...

* * *

La castaña tocó el timbre con fuerza sin dejar que el pitido sonará correctamente por su velocidad, estando completamente absorbida por su acción no notó como algunos vecinos salían a ver qué ocasionaba tal escándalo, topandose con la escena del castaño dando disculpas por la actitud de su compañera.

Luego del intento 96 Irina se rindió y sentó sobre sus rodillas, decaída. Los vecinos ya habían vuelto a sus rutinas ignorandola. Recostado en una pared estaba Issei tomándose el brazo izquierdo, ese cosquilleo era molesto.

—¿Ya te diste cuenta que no están? —Habló Issei con clara molestia.

Irina asintió con lágrimas en los ojos

—Bien, vámonos. Tengo hambre y extraño mis revis- ¿¡...?!

En un movimiento desesperado la castaña empujó la puerta y... Para la sorpresa de ambos la puerta se abrió dejando ver la espaciosa sala.

—... ¿Eh? —dejando salir su voz como algo estúpido ambos miraban estupefactos aquello

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en el rostro de Irina para luego, con orgullo, sacar pecho y asentir varias veces.

—¡Esto es un milagro del señor! ¡Amén!

Issei saliendo de su asombro tapó la boca de su amiga con ambas manos, ¡Abrieron la puerta! Bueno, ella... ¡Pero si los quieren denunciar a él también le puede caer la ley! _Hay que eliminar las huellas_, tomó su camisa para empezar a limpiar donde vió que Irina tocó. El problema eran los vecinos, no se quieren testigos en un crimen...

—¿Ise-kun qué esperas? —le habló Irina desde dentro aún con su sonrisa, viendo divertida las acciones de su amigo.

_¿¡No te das cuenta de la situación en la que estamos!?_

—No entraré, esto está mal

_¡Es allanamiento, maldición!_

—La puerta estaba abierta. Ésto obviamente es obra del señor. Él quiere que entremos.

—¡No, hay que irnos!

_Además, esa excusa no me servirá de nada en un juicio._

—Vamos Ise-kun, hazlo por mí —la castaña hizo ojos de cachorro mientras se movía tiernamente, Issei no le prestó atención a eso, en realidad veía el movimiento de sus pechos.

—¡Bien! ¡Sí es por Irina-chan, lo haré! —dijo con una sonrisa boba

Y, así de fácil una chica lo convenció de cometer allanamiento... Idiota.

Issei con una sonrisa tonta y un derrame nasal entra y una vez encontrándose en la enorme sala se sientan, ni siquiera se quitaron los zapatos; Irina porque esto era como una aventura y se sentía emocionada e Issei... Estaba demasiado concentrado en los pechos de la antes nombrada.

Así pasaron unos minutos donde el cosquilleo del brazo izquierdo del castaño aumentó y en un intento por distraerse se levantó y caminó por la sala.

Irina movía sus pies alegremente hasta que se detuvo de golpe sintiendo un olor ferroso llegar a ella. El castaño pasó cerca de ella y sintió el mismo olor, estando a apunto de decirle algo a Irina sobre ello, ve como ella se levanta buscando su orígen. Irina por cada puerta por la que pasaba abría, buscando aquel olor a hierro. Finalmente, llegó a una puerta que conducía al estudio.

Era una habitación oscura, pero se notaba que era espaciosa, dando algunos pasos tropezó con unos libros en el suelo y por el estruendo causado más el pequeño grito de su amiga, Issei fue a ver su estado.

Dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Irina luego de caer, ve como ella aún no se levantaba y, preocupado le pregunta:

—¿Irina... —La castaña mira a Issei con miedo en sus ojos mientras alzaba su mano derecha enseñando la palma, manchada de sangre— ¡Irina! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—N-No es mía —dijo Irina conmocionada

—¿Cómo...? —Levantandose asustado por lo que cree poder encontrar, va a la pared y busca un interruptor con éxito, a la vez sintiendo algo mojado en su mano.

Al encender la luz lo primero que ve es la pared del interruptor con sangre escurriendo de ella, miró su mano con la que tocó la pared aterrado.

Irina ahogó un gritó al mirar frente de ella, era un cuerpo mutilado, su cuello fue cortado haciendo que la cabeza apenas se mantenga en el cuerpo, unos de sus brazos estaba clavado a la pared y el otro estaba cerca de Issei. La parte inferior de su cuerpo faltaba, como si hubiese sido arrancada por una bestia mientras su interior se encontraba desparramado en la alfombra de la habitación. Irina se levantó, no podía gritar, aquella escena excedía por mucho lo que le dijeron que podría encontrar en esta misión.

Issei, se acercó con lágrimas en sus ojos al cadáver de la víctima reconociendolo como:

—B-Baraqiel-san...

Sí, aquel cadáver era el cuerpo del mejor amigo de su profesor y padre de una de las onee-samas de la academia. Cuando venían a visitar a Vali, lo veían charlando y bebiendo junto con Azazel, para ellos era un buen hombre; uno no merecía tal aberrante muerte. Irina aún sin hablar apartó la mirada encontrándose con una estantería caída y varias libros esparcidos. En la pared había una puerta... la estantería cubría aquella puerta.

Dándose cuenta de esto, se acercó a ella deteniéndose en unas escaleras oscuras. Oró para luego bajar por esta, mientras un pequeño halo resplandecía en su cabeza.

El castaño que aún seguía con el cadáver, cerró los ojos de este para hacer una plegaria por su descanso, a pesar de no ser tan religioso era lo menos que podía hacer en este momento, tanto para él mismo como para el fallecido... Escuchando pasos a un lado notó una puerta detrás de una estantería caída, la puerta abierta daba cierto aire lúgubre. Al mismo tiempo, notó que Irina faltaba y, a no ser que ella esté fuera de la habitación, esos pasos pueden ser del asesino de Baraqiel.

Ella no podría haber salido, escucharía sus pasos por el charco de sangre cercano a la puerta.

Entonces, Irina debe estar allá...

Aquellos paso eran suyos...

_No puedes únicamente darte la vuelta e irte, Hyōdō Issei._

—Y-Yo...

_No podrías considerarte un hombre de hacer eso, ¿Cierto?_

—Es mi amiga... ¡Debo salvarla!

Tomó aire para encontrar valor y bajó, sin saber qué le esperaba.

* * *

**_Me tomó más tiempo de lo que pensé hacer la corrección, creo que debo hacer un horario para escribir..._****_¡Se despide Shin Funnel, reparando un pantalón que la perra rompió...! Es un demonio._**


	3. Life 2 Exterminación I

Avanzando entre la oscuridad de la escalera, Hyōdō Issei se encuentra con temor. Luego de haber visto el cadáver de Baraqiel, Shidō Irina desapareció siendo la única pista los pasos escuchados por el castaño. Con la posibilidad de que esos pasos hayan sido del atacante y que él vaya directo a su fin en la mesa, Issei sigue corriendo; corriendo por ayudar a su amiga posiblemente en peligro.

Pisando el último escalón para llegar a su destino se encontró con una pequeña habitación con un círculo extraño en el piso. Similar a aquellos círculos mágicos de las novelas y animes que el castaño alguna vez vio no dudó en abalanzarse a él, puesto que no había nada más. Del círculo partículas de luz aparecieron y le rodearon, el color rubí iluminó la habitación creando estelas y parpadeando hasta crear un fuerte fulgor, cegando a Issei, quién, por instinto, usó su brazo para proteger su vista.

Sintió que la luz se había ido, por lo que miró hacia el suelo primero; el círculo mágico seguí ahí presente, pero la habitación había cambiado al interior de un edificio de investigación. Una torre de metal se alzaba en el centro de todo y el piso se elevaba a medida que avanzaba...

Dando miradas rápidas a los lados buscando alguna señal de peligro se tomó del brazo izquierdo, el cosquilleo no se detuvo, solo aumentó.

El sonido seco y metálico de una pieza llamó su atención hacia la derecha, agudizando su vista logró ver pequeñas chispas saltando, como si hicieran que dos objetos metálicos choquen con fuerza. Con cuidado se dirigió hasta su origen, ocultándose cada que podía tras algo y mirando hacia atrás por precaución, llegando por fin a dónde se suponía venían los sonidos.

Al llegar se encontró robots humanoides que a simple vista, por sus herramientas, indicaban que funcionaban como trabajadores. En su pecho había un logo con alas negras con la leyenda _Grigori_.

Acercándose a uno de los robots se dio cuenta que estos tenían cortes hechos por una hoja, de ahí venían las chispas, pensó. Issei buscó entre las herramientas de los robots algo con lo que defenderse.

Siendo el tercer robot en revisar, decidió rendirse en su búsqueda que aparentemente resultaría en una perdida de tiempo.

—**Hyōdō Issei, identidad confirmada**

—¿¡...!?

Detrás de él, una voz sintética se pudo escuchar, el castaño se giró dándose cuenta que un robot humanoide destruido, pero aún en funcionamiento le miraba fijamente con su ojo

—**Sekiryuutei... Presencia confi-**

El hormigueo en su brazo aumentó convirtiéndose en un ardor, pero el grito de una voz conocida le hizo alzar la vista...

—¡Uooo! —con un sonido de ¡Tchai! la armadura metálica del robot obrero fue partida a la mitad por un corte limpio. Era su amiga; Irina usaba un traje de batalla negro bastante ajustado a su cuerpo y de su espalda salían dos pares de alas blancas, igualmente, en su cabeza flotaba un halo de luz. ¡La chica era idéntica a un ángel!

_Espera, ¿Un ángel...?_

Múltiples preguntas se plantearon en su cabeza, a ver... Siempre supo que su amiga era un ángel, ¡Pero jamás de una forma tan literal! Irina se acercó con cautela a Issei, tenía miedo de ser rechazada por su amigo de la infancia al saber que había dejado de ser humano... No lo soportaría, él era...

Sin embargó Issei no se podía centrar en eso, toda su mente estaba revuelta; el cadáver de Baraqiel, el enorme edificio que no debería existir en un edificio, robots obreros y ahora... Irina

Haciendo desaparecer sus alas y el halo, Irina pensó con cuidado en cómo explicar esto de una manera sencilla para él. Issei intento calmarse y dirigió su mirada a Irina

—Qu-qué... ¡¿Qué está pasando, Irina?! —dijo alzando la voz, el intentar calmarse había sido inútil

Era una pregunta de lo más válida, todo lo que Hyōdō Issei conocía iba en contra de ésto, únicamente visto en mangas o cómics americanos.

El ardor en su brazo se hizo mayor y, esta vez, sin algo con lo que distraer su atención, se tomó el brazo con una expresión de dolor. Irina se acercó a su amiga con preocupación, desde la mañana ella sentía que él ocultaba algo y... No era algo por lo que alegrarse.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo Irina? ¿Por qué tienes esas cosas... Luces...? ¡Lo que sea! —cuestionó Issei

Ya sin encontrar que decir, Issei se quedó callado e Irina cambió su expresión preocupada a una enojada... Aunque aún se veía adorable

—Mooh~ vine a salvarte y me tratas de esa manera, eres cruel, Ise-kun

—¡No me salgas con esa adorable pero necesaria actitud infantil!

Irina da un suspiro largo, era hora de explicar las cosas..

—En resumen; soy un ángel y todo lo sobrenatural existe —bien, debía admitir que fue un resumen bastante...—. Azazel-sensei es un ángel caído y también el gobernador de estos

—...

—¿Ise-kun? —Llamó Irina

—...

—Oye, me estás preocupando

_Todo lo sobrenatural existe._

Bajo esas palabras, la mente de Issei empezó a divagar. Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos e incluso Demonios... ¿Habrá dragones? O más importante, ¿Unicornios?

_No, no, no..._

_Hay algo mucho mejor que eso_

—Irina —llamó Issei, su tono de voz cambió a una más grueso, enfatizando su seriedad en este momento

—¿S-Sí? —Respondió. Su voz le había parecido bastante atractiva y su mirada le era- ¡No! ¡Borra esos pensamientos de tu mente!

Un tono rojizo apareció en sus mejillas para luego rezar un poco, sin notarlo unas plumas negras que rápidamente cambiaron a blanco cayeron de ella.

—¿Existen... S-S-Su...? —Sin prestarle atención a esto, Issei continuó

—¿Su? —preguntó Irina, curiosa de lo que diría su amigo

—¿¡Súcubos!? —gritó el castaño, con un gran sonrojo y nariz sangrante. De existir, las súcubos serían una parte importante de su Harén. Si, ya estaba haciendo planes

—... —Irina mantuvo una expresión neutral ante esa pregunta, la culpa era de ella. Fue una tonta al pensar que ese pervertido diría algo más

Sin responderle, solo empezó a caminar...

* * *

Ahora que Issei había encontrado a Irina pensó que lo más sensato era irse de aquí... Bueno, obviamente era lo más sensato, porque solo un idiota con deseos suicidas se quedaría en una habitación con robots asesinos.

Lamentablemente, ese era el caso de Irina.

—¡Me niego! Tengo una misión encomendada por Michael-sama y mi deber es cumplirla —dijo la castaña sacudiéndose el polvo de su vestimenta, luego de la pregunta de la existencia de Súcubos ella había golpeado a Issei en la cabeza, para posteriormente caer al suelo arrodillada pidiendo perdón por su amigo

—¿Michael-sama?

—Ise-kun no es tiempo de preguntas, vamos.

—¡No intentes actuar madura! Además, solo soy un chico pervertido cuyo único poder es violar a las chicas en su mente... No debí decir e- ¡Agh!

Irina pensaba en regañar a su amigo por su comportamiento pero al ver como empezó a tomarse el brazo izquierdo con dolor, se acercó a él.

—¿Qu-? —El castaño se había tirado al suelo con fuerza, el ardor era ya insoportable.

Irina se arrodilló para intentar hacer algo por él, sin embargo al darse cuenta que lo que ella hiciera sería inútil solo lo abrazó. Hundiendo la cara de Issei entre sus pechos, Irina no se dio cuenta que algo se acercaba.

Con pasos silenciosos, un robot se acercó a la espalda de Irina y al estar cerca alzó su brazo para asestar un golpe directo a la cabeza.

Issei separándose un poco para poder respirar se da cuenta del robot y su ataque, con el insoportable ardor ya detenido en su mano izquierda se formó un círculo verde que fue tomando forma hasta parecer una gema de color esmeralda.

**[¡Boost!]**

Resonó en toda la habitación junto a un resplandor rojizo, rápidamente con una fuerza superior a la que hubiera tenido antes, Issei apartó a la sorprendida Irina mirando el brazo izquierdo de su amigo cubierto por un guantelete rojo de apariencia escamosa.

—_Boosted Gear _—Susurró Irina para caer al suelo sin apartar la mirada de Issei— ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! —preguntó Irina luego de entrar en razón

—¡Golpearlo! —Respondió en un sonoro grito el castaño con su brazo listo para lanzar el golpe, el robot sin perder tiempo dejó caer su brazo, pero Issei fue más rápido y de un poderoso golpe atravesó al robot.

El robot atacante cayó al suelo destruido y de él salían algunas pequeñas chispas. Antes de desactivarse por completo dijo:

—**Sekiryuutei... Confirmado...**

Con el robot destruído Issei se dió cuenta de su brazo. Mirándolo fijamente unos segundos sintió una tranquilidad... como si esto siempre debió de estar con él.

[Así que tú eres mi nuevo portador]

Issei escuchó una voz ronca, su orígen; desconocido.

—Pero... Estaba sellada... —murmuró Irina

—¿Irina? —la castaña se había levantado y se acercó a su amigo con temor observando su brazo izquierdo, rápidamente, se recompuso y le dió una mirada seria a Issei.

—Issei, ese... Ese guantelete es una _Sacred Gear,_ una bendición de Dios para los humanos, en ella reside el alma del _Welsh Dragon_, uno de los dos Dragones Celestiales —dijo Irina. Al momento de ser llamado por su nombre, Issei supo que era algo serio

Al castaño se le iluminaron los ojos pensando que con este poder atraería a muchas chicas pero sin poder ir más profundo en sus pensamientos Irina habló.

—Debido a la destrucción que causó la batalla entre los antiguos portadores de la _Boosted Gear_ y _Divine Dividing_, su rival, o bueno, TÚ rival, estas dos _Sacred Gear_ se le fueron impuestas a un sello en el cielo, junto al alma de sus portadores

—M-Me estás asustando Irina... No seas tan sería —Se contradijo el castaño

—Issei... Tienes que entender, tu poder definirá el curso de los eventos próximos

El nuevo _Sekiryuutei_ miró su guantelete con miedo, miedo del futuro... Como si entendiera los sentimientos de su portador la gema esmeralda del guantelete brilló.

* * *

No debía estar aquí. Definitivamente, él no debería estar aquí. Tenía miedo, ¿Sí quiera sería de ayuda? Él no sabe pelear, no sabe usar su _Sacred Gear_, ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

Habiendo destruido a aquel robot, ambos castaños siguieron caminando. Issei seguía sin entender el objetivo de esto, Irina solo explicó por encima que un tal Michael le había ordenado investigar un edificio secreto que iba en contra de los acuerdos de paz de las facciones.

A Issei no le pareció que ese sujeto fuese muy listo, ¿A qué clase de idiota se le ocurre enviar a una sola persona a investigar una ubicación enemiga? Miró a su lado, Irina estaba bastante apegada a él, quería protegerlo de todo, y si la _Boosted Gear_ había despertado, la posibilidad de que la _Divine Dividing_ haya hecho lo mismo era preocupante

Para hacer conversación y evitar sentir que su orgullo como hombre—por el hecho de ser protegido por su amiga—se destruía, él habló:

—Y... —inició, llamando la atención de Irina— ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron los portadores de la _Boosted Gear _y la _Divine_ _Dividing_ para que estas fueran selladas?

—... Durante su batalla ambos se salieron de control y destruyeron... —Irina dudó unos momentos, esta era la razón por la que le temía a esas _Sacred Gears_— Ellos destruyeron el Edén

Issei abrió sus ojos tan anchos como pudo. ¿Destruir el Edén? ¿Entonces eso existía también...? Se detuvieron en frente de un ascensor, Irina lo inspeccionó unos momentos, encontrando que solo subía y bajaba entre dos plantas. Al no encontrar nada sospechoso le dio el visto bueno a Issei de entrar. Ya adentro Irina dio un suspiro profundo relajando su expresión.

—Mooh~ está misión es más estresante de lo que parece, ¡Pero no importa, si es Michael-sama haré cualquier misión! —luego de estirarse miró al brazo de su amigo, específicamente a la _Boosted Gear_— Ise-kun, ¿Por qué sigues con tu _Sacred Gear_ en tu brazo? No es bueno presumir —a pesar de haber dicho eso en realidad se sentía muy nerviosa por aquel artefacto

—No estoy presumiendo Irina, es sólo que... —Levantó su brazo a la altura de su pecho, observando la gema— Es como si me advirtiera de algo

Irina sonrió, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo quién se notaba tenso. Segundos después el ascensor hizo un sonido, indicando que llegaron a su destino. Se colocaron a los lados, Irina asomó su cabeza un poco para ver dónde se encontraban. Un hangar; era lo que se encontraba dentro de la torre de metal. Viendo que nadie iba atacarlos, Irina salió y unos pasos atrás iba Issei en guardia. Al avanzar unos metros escucharon pasos, una silueta se acercaba a ellos a pasos bastante lentos.

La silueta fue tomando forma, un hombre joven encorvado y caminando con dificultad emergió de la oscuridad, en su espalda dos alas de blancas que parecían hechas de cristal se rompían poco a poco

—¡...! —reconociendo al joven, Issei se acercó con cautela, no tenía ningún pensamiento sobre golpearlo, frente a él no se encontraba alguien a quien guardase esos sentimientos

Era Vali, su amigo estaba con vida. La gema de la _Boosted Gear _brilló y las alas dieron un parpadeo azul en respuesta, apenas se mantenían.

Vali se encontraba en un estado terrible, ¿Acaso faltó tantos días a clases por estar-?

—Ise-kun toma a Vali-san y sal de aquí —dijo Irina, tomando un pequeño frasco que le dio a Vali. De forma casi inmediata sus heridas sanaron

—¿De qué estás hablan-? ¡Buaagh! —vomitó sangre. Una gran presión se hizo presente, Irina cayó de rodillas y el cuerpo de Vali se estremeció

Pasos se escuchaban desde dónde vino Vali, el metal rozaba con el suelo y lo único que podían ver era luces rojizas que se acercaban.

—D-Debemos escapar —dijo Issei aterrorizado, por alguna razón aquello que se acercaba se le hacía terriblemente conocido

— ¿Escapar? —una voz conocida para todos habló desde el techo, un hombre con seis pares de alas negras y una sonrisa cruda— Pero si es mi día de suerte, que ambos Dragones Celestiales hayan despertando al mismo tiempo no es más que un golpe de suerte

—¡Azazel-sensei! —llamó Issei y Azazel miró a la Boosted Gear, feliz, Azazel ensanchó su sonrisa

—Tantos ciclos y en todos eres el _Sekiryuutei_, el mundo te ha de odiar mucho

—¿¡De qué está-!?

—¡Gobernador General Azazel. Está infringiendo las leyes establecidas por la alianza de las facciones! ¡En nombre de Michael-sama, yo, Shidō Irina, su As, lo detendré!

—... ¿Eres tonta? —dijo Azazel con burla— No, Michael es el tonto, ¿A quién se le ocurre mandar a un nuevo ángel a luchar contra el líder enemigo? No tiene sentido

Sin escuchar las burlas de Azazel, Irina creó múltiples lanzas de luz y extendió sus alas. Disparó a las extremidades del caído quién solo sonreía y antes de que impactaran estás simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

—la capacidad evolutiva del _Zero System_ es increíble. ¡Ya controla el tiempo!

—¿El tiempo...? -dijo Irina sin notar la presencia detrás de ella

Una sombra de casi dos metros, ojos rojizos como la sangre y una presión increíble que salía de su cuerpo. De las sombras, el rostro de un joven atractivo de ojos zafiros y cabellos azabaches, de facciones asiáticas. Sus ojos parecían secos y en su cabeza... Había nada, su cerebro estaba expuesto y con placas de metal y un cableado. Irina fue atacada por el corte de una lanza de asquerosa aura. El hombre estaba cubierto de una armadura negra brillante mientras pequeños anillos se movían salvajemente en su cuerpo como tentáculos.

Issei logró vislumbrar su figura en su mente por unos momentos, flashbacks continuos acompañados de una migraña. ¡Lo conoce!

—N-No es posible —con voz quebrada intentó levantar a salvar a su amiga, si es eso... Si es eso, entonces todo se acabará

¿¡Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado!?

_¡Maldición, si logró asesinar y tomar el cuerpo de Cao Cao entonces su poder se ha incrementado!_

Cayó al suelo, su mano extendida intentando buscar a su amiga. Solo veía aquellos ojos que anteriormente eran de uno de sus preciados, pero ahora parecían burlarse. La sombría de la armadura se estiró hacia ella. Irina pareció darse cuenta y se giró.

—¿¡...!?

—¡Maldito monstruo! —gritó Issei con gran odio a aquel ser, el falso dios que destruirá todo si no lo detienen— ¡Zero!

La voz de Irina se cortó, pues la mano del Dios Demonio se acercaba a su cuello, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta en ese momento. Azazel empezó a reír, agradecido de la visión que tenía. Vali abrió sus ojos con molestia, ya no tenía heridas pero se sentía demasiado débil.

Movió su mirada hacia sus amigos, se supone que él estaba solo en este lugar, ¿Cuando-?

—Muy bien, debemos empezar —dijo Azazel bajando, guardó sus alas negras al llegar al suelo y chasqueó sus dedos, dando una señal— ¿Con cuál empezaré? ¿Rojo o Blanco? Kuku...—terminando con una desagradable risa, unos tentáculos robóticos salieron desde las sombras tomando a Vali de sus piernas

—¿¡Pero qué-!? —gritó Vali

—No deberías estar así. Serás el sacrificio para la salvación de las almas, ¡Sé agradecido, Vali!

Irina, quién seguía con las alas extendidas, dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse del Dios- ¡No! ¡No se había alejado! ¡Ni siquiera se había movido!

—Ya se los dije, Zero controla el tiempo —dijo con aburrimiento el Ángel Caído—. Ni los dioses podrían contra él; un ser que controla las _Sacred Gears_

¿Cómo podría salir de esto? No conocía las capacidades de su enemigo, solo el controlar el tiempo, justo como la _Sacred Gear_ del alfil de la hermana menor de Lucifer... ¡Un segundo! ¡Existía una debilidad en la _Sacred Gear_! Sus efectos pueden ser repelidos por una aura mayor, entonces.

—¡Ise-kun! —llamó Irina— ¿¡Pudiste ver el tiempo detenido!?

Issei comprendió a lo que se refería, sin embargó negó con la cabeza con dolor. Su poder era insuficiente y en ciclos anteriores apenas lograba mover sus ojos.

Sintió como la fuerza la abandonaba. Su última esperanza, que el poder del _Welsh Dragon_ cancelase el control del tiempo de Zero, era en lo único que pudo pensar.

Muy bien, solo queda una cosa más... Con espada en mano se decidió a un todo o nada

Apretó el agarre de su espada, Zero no se había movido, como esperando un movimiento de parte de ella. Irina cargó energía sacra en su arma y arremetió contra él, una serie de cortes perpendiculares se marcaron a gran velocidad en el cuerpo del Dios Demonio y pequeñas virutas del extraño metal sombrío del que estaba hecho su cuerpo cayeron al suelo.

¡Definitivamente debe acabar con esto!

Extendió un grito. El poder sacro en su espada aumentó y la velocidad de sus cortes también.

Al mismo tiempo, Issei logró ponerse de pie, no iba a dejar que el miedo que tiene a ese ser lo detenga, debe salvarlos a todos a como de lugar.

**[¡Boost!]**

Apretó los dientes ante la sensación de presión en su cuerpo, no era como la presión que ejercía la presencia de Zero en su mente, sino una presión surgida del estrés por usar su _Boosted Gear _en un cuerpo sin entrenar.

Llevó su brazo a la altura de su pecho y con su dedo apuntó hacia Vali. Una oleada de aura dragonica empezó a emerger y tomar una forma esférica en la punta de su dedo.

**[¡Dragon Shoot!]**

La esfera de energía fue disparada, tomando un efecto parabólico destruyó el tentáculo que tenía a Vali de las piernas y se dirigió a Azazel, quién solo golpeó la esfera como si alejase a una simple mosca.

—El original les guardaba un gran aprecio. —dijo Azazel cerrando los ojos. Issei supo a que se refería con esto, pues lo vio en sus recuerdos de ciclos anteriores- Crió y brindó cariño. —miró a Vali, el cual recuperaba el aliento sentando en el suelo— Los entrenó e incluso en una línea de tiempo posible dio su vida para sellar a un mal... Qué estupidez

***Thu-clack***

El sonido del metal cayendo llamó su atención, Issei miró en aquella dirección, encontrándose con Irina jadeando y apoyándose en su arma, y un Zero en el suelo con sus piezas repartidas alrededor.

Había ganado, no sabía cómo, pero había ganado. Era una bendición, un milagro haber "despertado" en el momento en que Zero apenas se había activado.

Como desearía que ese haya sido el caso

—Hyōdō —llamó Vali aún sentado en el suelo— Necesito energía, aunque suene extraño una voz en mi cabeza dijo que me sentiría mejor si tomaba la tuya

—Lo entiendo —dijo con una sonrisa para luego acercarse, hablaría con Ddraig luego de esto

**[¡Transfer!]**

Para asegurar que su amigo se encontrase en pleno estado utilizó una de las técnicas de la _Boosted Gear _en lugar de esperar a que él y su {Divide} actuasen. Un resplandor azul salió de las alas de Vali, y al desaparecer unas hermosas alas blancas con luz azul estaban presentes.

{No puedo creer que diré esto, pero... G-Gracias, _Akai_...} —se podía oír como el orgullo del _Vanishing Dragon_ se rompía, algo que el _Sekiryuutei_ disfrutó inmensamente

[Kukuku, como desearía tener una grabadora]

Mientras Issei sonreía ante la interacción de ambos dragones celestiales, Vali no despegó la vista de Azazel y gritó:

—¿¡No estás demasiado tranquilo!?

—Yo soy quien debería preguntar eso —respondió Azazel con aburrimiento—. Oe, Issei, ¿No te estás tomando esto a la ligera?

—¡...! ¡Irina alejate de-! —dándose la vuelto, notó como su amiga y los restos de Zero habían desaparecido

Buscó por los alrededores con su mirada, Azazel empezó a reír frenéticamente tomándose de la frente y los tentáculos empezaron a subir.

—... Hyōdō —llamó Vali con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero fue ignorado. Rápidamente tomó el brazo de Issei —¡Hyōdō!

—¡Suéltame hay que buscar a-! —apartando el brazo de Vali, Issei en ese momento miró el rostro de su amigo

Estaba pálido, habían gotas de sangre en su rostro y se mostraba aterrorizado. Lo conocía bastante bien, él no pondría esa expresión de no ser...

Vali miró hacia arriba, donde unos ojos sangrientos los observaban; en los brazos del Falso Dios, una chica; Irina tenía cortes en sus brazos impidiendo moverse como desearía.

—¡Irina! —gritó Issei, en ese momento trató de sacar sus alas, pero era un humano, no era ni demonio, ni dragón

Ella no respondió, la herida en sus brazos, sumado al cansancio la había dejado demasiado débil, a tal punto donde estar consciente era una gran carga. Los tentáculos que subían tomaron de las extremidades a la chica, uno de ellos se enroscó en su cuello y apretó, sacando el poco aire que recibía.

Azazel extendió sus alas azabache y dió un salto, llegando a la altura donde se encontraba Irina. Creo una lanza de luz y con ella desgarró su uniforme y ropa interior dejando a la vista su piel tersa y sus pechos que salieron al aire.

Al instante ella intentó cubrirse pero la poca fuerza aquel tenía y el agarre de los tentáculos no se lo permitían. Sacó sus alas como último recurso para ello.

—¡IIAAAAHH! —No logró retener el grito, la sangre salió de su espalda y sus ojos se desbordaron en lágrimas

A manos del Dios Demonio ambas alas de Ángel que pertenecían a la chica fueron arrancadas con solo fuerza bruta, arrancando, piel, músculos y revelando parte del hueso.

De inmediato, Vali extendió unas alas negras con apariencia de murciélago en su espalda tomó a Issei del brazo y juntos emprendieron vuelo a rescatar a su amiga.

Pero para impedirlo, un círculo mágico morado de gran tamaño apareció en el suelo, Vali no tuvo más opción que alejarse estando a escasos metros de él. Issei apretó los dientes, reconocía ese círculo mágico, era una barrera. Una barrera cargada con poder sacro. Azazel rió ante la visión que tenía, ¡Un ángel! ¡Estaba apunto de violar a un ángel frente a sus amigos!

Pero solo eso no sería suficiente...

Sus labios se abrieron y pronunció unas palabras en un extraño lenguaje, al recitar el último verso los ojos del Dios Demonio brillaron peligrosamente, simultáneo a ello, dos círculos mágicos de extraña configuración salieron a los lados de Vali e Issei. Luego de un destello los cuerpos de dos hombres desnudos aparecieron en cada círculo. ¡Eran otros dos Azazel!

Issei reconoció al instante lo que pasaba, incluso en este ciclo Azazel había creado clones de si mismo para apoyarse en sus investigaciones. Por lo que sabía compartían la inteligencia, mas no las opiniones y siempre uno iba en contra de los otros dos...

Uno de ellos despertó, Issei logró reconocerlo como el original gracias a su aura y al momento de éste intento advertirles sobre algo su cabeza estalló... ¿Qué había sido eso...? ¿Era alguna de las retorcidas artimañas del clon? ¿O simplemente era Zero queriendo disfrutar como la esperanza se le resbalaba de las manos? Sea la que fuera, solo logró intensificar su odio hacia estos despiadados seguidores de Melvazoa

Se acercó al sexo de la chica, hubo un roce entre la ropa y la piel, pero nada más. Con sus manos empezó a acariciar los muslos de Irina, mientras la barrera temblaba, Issei había empezado a golpearla a pesar de ser repelido y recibir daño por eso.

Él planeaba disfrutar esto, definitivamente le daría a ambos chicos una visión que no olvidarán en lo que durará este ciclo, o sus vidas.

Sus manos subieron por su cuerpo, llegando a sus voluptuosas montañas gemelas. Acarició retorció, mordió y chupó hasta estar saciado mientras la chica apretaba sus dientes en odio hacia Azazel.

Bajó una de sus manos e insertó uno de sus dedos en la entrada de la chica, masajeando y estirando cada cierto tiempo.

—Ise... no veas... por favor... —la voz de la chica que salió como un susurro estaba cargada con miedo

Una buena idea surgió en el clon...

Sonriendo, Azazel se retiró de ahí, dejando el cuerpo de Irina estremeciéndose. Lanzó una mirada a Zero que se mantenía a la espera de órdenes. Era una máquina, este tipo de encuentro carnal no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

—Te la dejo, Zero —encogiendose de hombros Azazel le dió el pase al Falso Dios... ¿Qué piensa hacer?

Zero flotó hasta el mismo lugar donde se encontraba Azazel, entre las piernas de Irina. Observó a la chica y su mirada de terror. En tan solo unos instantes había caído en la desesperanza.

Zero hizo su mano un puño y lo acercó a la entrada de la chica, al alinearse perfectamente, invadió sin más en su cuerpo, dejando salir sangre tanto en su sexo como en su boca, pues había metido su brazo más allá del codo.

Irina vómito sangre, sintiendo como su interior era destrozado. El Dios Demonio empezó a adentrarse mucho más y al tener la mayoría de su brazo dentro y ver a Irina ahogarse con su sangre solo hizo una cosa.

**「Sword Disaster」**

En el brazo de Zero nacieron cuatro cuchillas que atravesaron desde el interior y llegaron hasta el exterior en el cuerpo de Irina, aumentando más la sangre que salía de ella, milagrosamente seguía con vida a pesar de ello, sin embargo hubiera sido mejor el haber muerto.

En tan solo un giro de aquella mortal cuchilla el interior de la chica estalló en sangre y vísceras, sin haber dado siquiera tiempo de gritar, el sonido húmedo que la carne dispersándose por doquier lleno la mente de ambos jóvenes y... Lo que unía la parte superior e inferior del cuerpo de Irina había desaparecido, siendo dos partes completamente ajena a la otra.

Los tentáculos soltaron las extremidades del cadáver, dejandolo caer.

Azazel tenía una sonrisa ladina, en verdad estaba disfrutando esto. Había valido la pena haber matado al original y al segundo... Bah, ni siquiera importa. Miró a los chicos quienes no podían creer la crueldad de sus acciones. Pero Issei era el más afectado... La furia y la decepción de sí mismo eran agobiantes, él no había hecho nada, ¡Nada!

El sonido de la carne chocando contra algo duro ni los afectó, la visión de la muerte de su amiga era más que suficiente. Zero guardó las cuchillas de su brazo y descendió. Miró unos instantes al cadáver de la chica, analizandolo... La muerte era la salvación de aquellas almas con un cuerpo que no evolucionó. Las sombras que constituían su armadura subieron hasta la cabeza del que alguna vez fue Cao Cao, consumiéndolo y dando forma a un casco retorcida apariencia.

Todas serán un sacrificio para el Emperador, y muy pronto... Cuando los ciclos lleguen a su fin y las almas que sirven de alimento para él por fin sean suficientes, entonces todos evolucionarán, serán parte de un solo y omnipotente ser. Puso su pie en el cuello del cadáver, aplastandolo para luego patear la cabeza del cerca de los chicos.

Cuando dejó de rodar, ambos, Issei y Vali, pudieron ver la expresión de sufrimiento que había sido plasmado en el rostro de la chica.

* * *

**_Bien, este no me tomó tanto tiempo, fue más bien flojera._ **

**_Si, la muerte de Irina es un poco irreal al ser atravesada de esa forma y no morir al instante, lo sé, pero si algo me enseñó Ken Ishikawa es que este tipo de cosas sirve para plasmar la imaginación._ **

**_... Y para alargar el capítulo._ **

**_¡Se despide Shin Funnel, intentando terminar el SRW OG 2!_ **


	4. Life 3 Exterminación II

Frente a él se encontraba aquel ser, aquel Dios Demonio que juró en ciclos anteriores destruir, el haber visto la muerte Irina lo hizo entender que... Debía intentarlo con más ahínco. Destruirlo no sería suficiente, debía borrarlo de la existencia, había hecho esa promesa para sí mism- no, era una promesa para el futuro. Una promesa cargada con odio. ¡Él debe acabar con aquel ente maligno conocido como Zero! La barrera se desvaneció, ya no era necesario. Apretó sus dientes mientras su cabello oscurecía sus ojos.

**[¡Boost!]**

—Vali, necesito que me prestes tu fuerza —dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

**[¡Boost, Boost!]**

Su cuerpo empezó a sangrar y temblar, producto de la presión ejercida por la Sacred Gear y un cuerpo sin entrenar. A pasos torpes avanzó hasta su oponente.

—Ni siquiera debías pedirlo —respondió Vali llegando a su lado

La _Divine Dividing_ y la _Boosted Gear_ brillaron con intensidad, respondiendo a los sentimientos de sus portadores.

**[¡¡Boost, Boost, Boost!!]**

—Dame todo tu poder Ddraig. No importa si muero

El dragón suspiró, este portador le resultaba curioso cuanto menos, y ya estaba por usar "eso"... ¿Cómo había cambiado de mentalidad tan radicalmente en tan solo minutos? Ese chico que no conocía de las _Sacred Gear_ le estaba pidiendo usar la maldición que había acabado con tantos antiguos poseedores y que hoy en día siguen padeciendo sus efectos en el interior de la _Boosted Gear_.

¿Qué tanto forzaría su cuerpo con tal de obtener su venganza...?

El _Vanishing Dragon_ habló en la mente de Vali, explicando sobre lo que pasaría, sin dudar sobre su destino asintió. Ambos empezaron a recitar, un cántico siniestro salió de sus labios, la maldición de Dios para los dragones celestiales...

—Yo, aquel que despertará...

—Yo, aquel que despertará...

El aura se hizo visible a su alrededor mientras las voces de los antiguos portadores los acompañaba

—Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios

—Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la supremacía de Dios

El espacio vibró y se distorsionó, el suelo se agrietaba con cada paso de ambos y pequeñas piedras se levantaban.

—Yo me rió del "infinito" y desprecio el "sueño"

—Envidio el "infinito" y persigo el "sueño"

Su respiración se agitó a la par que sus cuerpos cambiaban de forma. Como una mutación, escamas rojas y blancas respectivamente crecieron en su piel mientras su ropa se destruía, sus extremidades se alargaron formando garras, de su coxis y omóplatos una cola y un par de alas nacieron.

—Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación

—Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Blanco de la supremacía

Finalmente, sus cabezas se alejaron de sus troncos, un largo y grueso cuello los separaba y su cabeza tomó otra forma, sus dientes se hicieron grandes y aterradores colmillos cuando las escamas ya formaban parte de todo su cuerpo.

—¡Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!

—¡Te llevaré a los límites más lejanos de la inocencia!

**[¡Juggernaut Drive!}**

La transformación terminó con un ensordecedor rugido de parte de ambos dragones, las rocas salieron volando por su sola abrumadora presencia y su aura se disparó hasta los límites. La transformación prohibida que consume la longevidad del usuario, la [Juggernaut Drive] había sido activada. Issei y Vali sabían de los efectos de este poder, el precio que debían pagar estaba muy claro.

Pero la muerte era un precio bajo con tal de acabar con esa aberrante máquina coronada como dios...

—¡GrOOaaaAArrGh! —los dragones celestiales alzaron un rugido al cielo, estremeciendo todo a su alrededor con su temible poder

¿Coronado como dios? ¡Ja! Los dioses temían a ambos dragones por separado, ¡Pero ahora que estaban trabajando juntos la pesadilla de muchos se había hecho realidad!

Azazel sonrió confiado mientras lamía la sangre que había quedado en su rostro, miró a Zero que estaba a su lado y pudo observar como una pupila se formaba en uno de sus ojos... Ya casi, solo un poco más y este ciclo terminará.

* * *

Una chica de cabello caminaba en círculos en una de las habitaciones del antiguo edificio de la academia Kuoh, sus ojos violetas se movían de un lado a otro observando lo escrito en diferentes cartas, diferentes clanes y facciones con un trato de neutral para con los demonios pedían una explicación a este fenómeno.

Tres firmas de energía, tres diferentes poderes que superaban a algunos dioses se enfrentaban. El miedo abundaba, pues dos eran fácilmente reconocible para algunos... Los dragones celestiales habían vuelto de su sello en el cielo.

Pero el tercero era desconocido, esa energía no pertenecía a ninguna raza, ni siquiera podían asegurar que estuviese viva.

Un pequeño círculo mágico apareció en la mesa cercana a ella, llamas lo envolvieron y como si nada una carta salió de ahí, el Yakitori estaba presumiendo como siempre.

Era de su Rey, Rias Gremory... Ahora Rias Phoenix por haber perdido el [Rating Game] que decidiría si su matrimonio se cancelaba o no.

El perder contra aquel hombre fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, además de que su mejor amiga se vió obligada a casarse, tanto ella como su kohai fueron sus juguetes sexuales... Ugh, preferiría no tener que recordar aquello, lo repugnante que le resultaba le daban ganas de vomitar.

—¿¡...!? —un gran estruendo sacudió la tierra, ¿¡Qué demonios había sido eso!?

—¡Akeno-buchou! —gritó desde el otro lado un chico, abrió la puerta con su respiración entrecortada, había corrido un buen tramo, incluso con sus capacidades de demonio tuvo que dar todo su esfuerzo— ¡Tiene que ver esto!

A su vez, las energía de uno de ellos se perdió mientras otra había aumentado, sin embargo... Akeno no se había percatado de ello.

* * *

La transformación había terminado, dos dragones se miraban amenazadoramente entre ellos, era clara la influencia de la rivalidad de los dragones celestiales originales. Para Azazel era una gran estupidez, ellos, que no habían desbloqueado su _Balance Breaker_ habían accedido a la fuerza a la _Juggernaut Drive_, lo que no solo consumiría sus vidas, sino sus almas, quizás ni serían capaces de renacer en el siguiente ciclo.

¿Estos eran los mocosos por lo que el original tanto sacrificó?

Rió ante ese pensamiento, el Azazel original y el segundo clon fueron unos estúpidos, no reconocer el potencial evolutivo de Zero, ¡Ese era su pecado! ¡Él, que vió la verdad detrás de la existencia de Zero y las _Sacred Gear_ está en lo correcto!

De un momento a otro, la hostilidad dirigido al dragón contrario cambió de objetivo, ¡Ambos estaban mirando a Zero!

{Es inaudito que una máquina tenga el poder de un dios}

Dijo Albion en el interior de la _Divine Dividing_

{Akai, más te vale mantener algo de la cordura de tu portador, o mínimo que no pierda de vista su objetivo}

[Tch, eres un dolor en el culo, Shiroi... No me des órdenes y observa como mi portador aniquila a estos sujetos]

El _Sekiryuutei_ abrió su boca, una gran cantidad de energía se arremolinó para que luego fuese disparado en forma de torrente. El disparo fue esquivando por poco por Azazel, aunque algunos de las plumas de sus alas quedaron chamuscadas, Zero creó una X con los brazos y recibió de lleno el poder del Dragón rojo.

**[¡Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost!]**

El ya enorme poder del disparo aumentó, haciendo retroceder a Zero varios metros hasta que finalmente se detuvo. El Dios Demonio quedó con sus brazos totalmente destruidos y parte de su pecho fue derretido, alzó la vista al sentir como uno de los dragones se acercó a él, ¡El _Vanishing Dragon_ inició su ataque!

Un zarpazo, sin poderse defender a falta de brazos una gran parte de la armadura cayó al suelo. El dragón blanco agarró de la cabeza a Zero y lo azotó contra el suelo como un muñeco de trapo, repitiendo esto varias veces; el cuerpo de Zero quedó en un estado deplorable, su cabeza ya no era reconocible, sus cuernos rojizos habían desaparecido y uno de sus ojos estaba salido.

El _Hakuryuukou_ se alejó volando y el _Sekiryuutei_ llegó, ambos cargaron aura en sus bocas para posteriormente disparar su poder al falso dios. La explosión destruyó el techo que empezó a caer sobre ellos, no había quedado nada de Zero, solo faltaba el caído. Ambos dragones celestiales olfatearon para rastrear al caído y cuando lo tenían ubicado...

—¡¿GRUuuaaAarGh?! —el grito del _Hakuryuukou_ alertó al rojo, ver el cuerpo sangrante fue la señal de que no habían acabado con esa condenada máquina

Miró a donde estaba el blanco, Zero estaba ahí, uno de sus brazos había vuelto y su cabeza estaba llena de sangre, estaba... Devorando un pedazo del _Hakuryuukou_.

En la cabeza del Dios Demonio se había abierto, una boca, el casco se abrió horizontalmente y entre las fracturas asemejaban colmillos. A medida que comía, sus cuernos iban creciendo y su ojo salido volvió a su lugar. Un sonido repugnante llenó los oídos del dragón rojo que no se movía de su lugar ante la impresión que imponía la presencia de Zero... A-Acaso, ¿Esto es miedo...?

El ojo de Zero empezó a moverse, una pupila negra apareció y su rostro sangrante parecía sonreír, tragando el último trozo de carne del Dragón Blanco abrió su boca, era un vacío infinito, no existía nada dentro de él...

—¡GggRRooOOaAhhH! -rugió el Dios Demonio, dando a entender que...

Estaba vivo, esa cosa... Era un ser vivo.

Sin perder tiempo Ddraig advirtió al dragón rojo del peligro que representa Zero, causando que se retire para empezar a cargar energía.

**[¡Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost!]**

—¡...!

¡Esos aumentos...! No eran suyos, Zero se rodeó de un aura dorada y negra y extendió un par de alas...

[Maldito monstruo]

dijo Ddraig al ver los brazos y alas del falso dios... Una _Boosted Gear_ negra y una _Divine Dividing_ negra, ambas Sacred Gear tenían la misma repugnante y bastarda aura de Zero, los anillos de oscuridad se retorcían y unían a su espesa aura.

En ese mismo momento, el _Vanishing Dragon_ se levantó tambaleándose, el pedazo que Zero le había arrancado era de su pierna, y con una herida tan profunda no sería capaz de moverse adecuadamente.

Pero no dejaría que el Rojo se llevase todo, su _Supremacía_ le permitiría derrotar a ese dios. Su pecho se abrió, un cristal azul empezó a reunir energía dentro de sí, este repentino aumento en el poder del blanco fue notado por Zero, quién no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por ello al esquivar las garras del _Welsh Dragon_.

**{¡¡Divide, Divide Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide...!!}**

La voz del _Vanishing Dragon_ resonaba en el fondo mientras el poder de Zero era robado, su velocidad y fuerza también se veían disminuídas al depender de su aura.

Encogió su cuerpo para esquivar un zarpazo, pero lo que no logró esquivar fue la cola usada como látigo, se levantó y usó su brazo para bloquear los golpes sin descanso del dragón rojo, la energía que estaba absorbiendo el blanco era cada vez más grande, a tal punto donde ya no era posible pasarlo por alto.

**[¡Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost!**]

Los aumentos del _Sekiryuutei_ lo alertaron, un poderoso golpe lo envío a volar unos metros en el aire... Ya había analizado su patrón de ataque. Detuvo el tiempo mientras se encontraba en el aire, tocó el suelo y saltó hasta el dragón rojo, un ataque a bocajarro con su único brazo inició, siendo de único objetivo un mismo punto en el pecho del orgulloso dragón.

Luego de debilitar el pecho, saltó hasta la cola, la tomó y lanzó como si nada al _Sekiryuutei_ a la trayectoria calculada del _Longinus Smasher_ que el Dragón Emperador Blanco iba a lanzar. Con el rojo suspendido, raspó el suelo con sus pies corriendo hacia el blanco, al llegar a él, lo tocó y transfirió una parte de su poder, lo suficiente para forzar el disparo.

Finalmente, el tiempo siguió su curso...

**{¡Longinus Smasher!}**

El dragón blanco soltó un potente rugido y el _Longinus Smasher_ fue disparado, una gran masa de energía y aura se elevaron teniendo como objetivo a Zero, pero lo que había en medio no era el falso dios...

El _Hakuryuukou_ abrió los ojos, el rayo había penetrado en el punto exacto donde Zero golpeó varias veces, el Rojo sintió como la energía recorría su cuerpo, destruyendo su interior pero sin lograr acabar con su vida. Cayó al suelo ensangrentado, líneas azules, remanentes del disparo, fluían en su cuerpo. El Dragón Blanco ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya Zero lo había tomado del cuello. Los ojos del Dios Demonio y los del Dragón se cruzaron, el miedo surgió dentro del _Vanishing Dragon _cuando el brazo cortado de Zero se reconstruyó, con su garras lanzó tajos para intentar separarse pero el falso Dios afianzó su agarre en el cuello dejando salir un gruñido.

—**Es inútil** —habló Zero para que luego, con su brazo regenerado empezar a golpear continuamente la cara del Dragón

**{¡Divide, Divide, Divide...!}**

Su poder una vez más fue robado de sí, con renovadas fuerzas el Blanco tomó a Zero de la muñeca y la rompió, pudo recuperar aire durante escasos segundos para arrancar la cabeza del Dios Demonio de una mordida. Pateó el resto de su cuerpo lejos y masticó, su mandíbula se tiñó de rojo por la sangre del cadáver.

Había sido demasiado fácil...

El _Hakuryuukou_ dirigió su instinto asesino a Azazel, gruñendo para hacerle saber que él sería el siguiente. Azazel bufó, el dragón claramente no era lo suficientemente inteligente.

{¡Vali, cuidado!}

Exclamó Albion, sin embargo el dragón no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo cuando una garra roja arrancó su ala derecha. El _Vanishing Dragon_ dejó salir un aullido de dolor al perder aquel miembro y al mirar atrás, el _Sekiryuutei_ estaba ahí, con ala en mano; el dragón rojo fue rodeado por una asquerosa aura negra y dorada, simultáneamente pequeñas manchas negras se movían a través de sus escamas. Piezas de una armadura negra se crearon y protegieron los puntos más débiles del _Sekiryuutei_ y junto con eso, anillos de oscuridad que danzaban al salir del cuerpo rojo del dragón.

Había sido demasiado fácil engañar a ese estúpido dragón...

Zero se precipitó contra el Blanco y lo abrazó de tal forma que apresó sus brazos, extendió sus alas y voló, impactando contra el techo siendo el _Hakuryuukou_ quién se llevó todo el daño. La luz del sol le hizo saber que ya no estaban en ese subterráneo, pero los edificios lo alarmaron.

—¡...! —los gritos de las personas no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a correr, después de todo, aquellos que no estaban vinculados a lo sobrenatural no veían un dragón todos los días

Azazel miró todo esto y se dirigió a una computadora, la fase uno estaba completa y era momento de pasar a la siguiente... Rápidamente se entabló una comunicación y un golpe se escuchó desde el otro lado.

—¡Home~ Run~! —gritó una voz divertida luego de golpear una pelota

—... Estamos jugando golf -dijo otra voz, había adquirido imagen y un campo de golf improvisado junto a dos personas fue visualizado por el caído

—¡Igual estoy ganando! Uhyahyaha- ah, número tres —saludó el adulto mayor de cabello plateado mirando a una pantalla flotante— ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Cómo está el jardín?

—Corta el rollo, Rizevim... Ya ha comenzado —Rizevim solo se encogió de hombros

—¿Debería comenzar a invadir las iglesias del apocalipsis? —preguntó el otro hombre mientras guardaba los palos de golf, en su brazo una Boosted Gear apareció

—Haz lo que quieras, pero llega en treinta minutos, necesito que alguien sostenga la cámara —Euclid asintió a la orden de Rizevim y dejó la bolsa con los palos para posteriormente sacar una alas demonio rojas y elevarse unos metros

La Boosted Gear en su brazo empezó a emitir una luz carmesí que lo rodeó por completo para dar paso una armadura del mismo color con alas de luz.

**「¡Zero System Cocytus Crimson!」**

Gritó, y desde todas las gemas un "**Ø**" dorado apareció, en ese momento una poderosa aura dorada lo cubrió y su armadura cambió, una cornamenta dorada fue creada y líneas aparecieron del mismo color, las garras de la armadura se hicieron más afiladas y de un color dorado mientras que sus alas se alargaron hasta unos seis metros.

Azazel apretó un botón, cortando la transmisión, no se iba a quedar a recibir el fin del mundo, debía ir al nuevo ciclo.

Con eso en mente creó una pequeña lanza de luz concentrada y sin si quiera dudar, atravesó su cabeza muriendo al instante por la pequeña explosión que se liberó dentro.

* * *

En un lugar recóndito del Inframundo una reunión se llevaba a cabo, diferentes seres vestidos con túnicas y encapuchados veían toda la pelea de Zero contra el _Hakuryuukou_ desde un círculo mágico.

Un círculo mágico más grande y sobre todo extraño se encontraba tallado en el suelo de piedra, donde a su vez personas; humanos; hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades se encontraban maniatados y con sus labios y párpados cosidos, evitando que se abrieran.

Un hombre que usaba una máscara de lobo dió un paso al frente y saludó a sus compañeros.

—El final de este ciclo ha sido decidido, ¡Sean agradecidos mis hermanos! ¡Muy pronto seremos parte del gran Emperador! —exclamó con éxtasis

Los demás respondieron alzando gritos de júbilo.

Glorificando un nombre imposible de pronunciar para nuestra lengua, sacaron dagas desde sus túnicas y empezaron a asesinar a los rehenes para luego matarse entre ellos mientras su sangre llenaba el suelo en forma de charcos, a sus pies, el piso de piedra absorbió la sangre derramada y un círculo mágico se formó, un sistema desconocido era usado como base, las runas en su interior ni siquiera pertenecían a alguna de las facciones...

Cuando el último de ellos cayó, el círculo mágico brilló unos segundos en un aterrador rojo y como si nada, simplemente desapareció...

* * *

El Dragón dejó salir un gruñido antes de escupir una bocanada de sangre, su cuerpo se encontraba en pésimo estado, y lo que era el blanco puro de sus escamas había sido reemplazado por un color sucio y putrefacto, su vida se estaba agotando; la _Juggernaut Drive_ estaba cobrando su uso en pleno combate.

Pero sería muy estúpido preocuparse por eso...

El puño de Zero impactó en la mandíbula del Dragón en forma de gancho, sacándole varios dientes a este, y en un pequeño acto de lucidez barrió contra el falso dios, pero desapareció en el instante en que bajó su cuerpo.

La armadura de escamas de su espalda fue fracturada por una patada haciendo caer al ya inestable Dragón causando un gran cráter en el suelo y el sonido de sus costillas rompiéndose. Algunos pocos valientes se encontraban grabando desde la distancia, este extraño acontecimiento se había vuelto tendencia en el mundo entero conectado, no solo para las facciones que miraban aterrorizadas como otro ser le hacía frente al Dragón Emperador Blanco.

Era una situación en extremo peligroso, las facciones bíblicas no habían tomado cartas en el asunto y podría ser peor que terceros actuasen, al estar infringiendo los pactos podría llevarse a una guerra...

El Dios Demonio hizo presión en su píe y el _Hakuryuukou_ rugió de dolor, viendo esto como una oportunidad para poder debilitar al falso dios, sus alas de luz brillaron en azul.

**{¡Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide!}**

Tomando su parte del poder robado, el dragón logró levantar su cuerpo unos escasos centímetros cuando volvió a ser tirado al suelo.

—**Es inútil** —dijo el falso dios para agarrar los brazos del Dragón Blanco con sus manos—**. Un ser sin razonamiento es inútil** —sin piedad, procedió a arrancar los brazos del dragon lentamente, causándole más dolor—**. Los humanos son inútiles al utilizar armas creadas para que yo las domine**

—¡RrrRAaaAGh! —rugió el Vanishing Dragon al sentir como sus alas eran arrancadas

—**¡Un ser inútil, un fallo de la evolución! **—con un último rugido, el dragón se despidió de sus brazos mientras la sangre salía a borbotones de su ya debilitado cuerpo— **¡Eso eres!**

El cuerpo del Vanishing Dragon se estremeció, su respiración se volvió más débil y casi imperceptible... Le había fallado, su vida se perdió por nada... El dragón no tenía recuerdos de quien era, pero el arrepentimiento seguía ahí...

—Lo lamen- una voz salió brevemente del dragón, pero el píe del Dios Demonio lo había acabado primero

Había aplastado su cabeza, sus ojos estallaron por la presión y la materia gris se había desparramado por el suelo junto a la sangre... Ambos Dragones Celestiales habían sido derrotados por Zero.

El cuerpo del dragón rojo se hizo más pequeño, tomando una forma humanoide mientras la armadura lo vestía. Sus ojos rubí brillaron y unas líneas como venas llenaron la armadura, un halo de luz nació en su espalda y la True Longinus apareció en su mano, sin embargo esta tomó otra forma; una espada de doble filo tan larga como Zero y de una hoja carmesí con una línea esmeralda en medio, con arma en mano, Zero recitó;

**『Zero System』**

**『Truth Idea of Demise』**

Zero se mantuvo estático en el cielo, esperando... En unos pocos segundos, un resplandor carmesí llegó a su lado, Euclid con su armadura carmesí y dorada hizo acto de presencia.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra y círculos de transporte se crearon debajo de ellos... No eran suficientes, necesitaban más energía.

**『Great Tempest』 **

Tornados se crearon desde los cielos y descendieron a la tierra mientras se rodeaban de relámpagos, los "valientes" quedaron como simples personas que no supieron reconocer el peligro y como víctimas más del ataque del Dios Demonio.

Solo fue cosa de unos segundos, los tornados desaparecieron y no dejaron rastro alguno de edificios, ni mucho menos personas

* * *

Rizevim caminaba alegremente por los pasillos de sus cuarteles, tanta era su alegría que cada metro daba un pequeño saltito como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

¿Y cómo no estar feliz? Zero había sido su oportunidad de oro para demostrar la verdadera naturaleza de los demonios, ¡Tantos mundos habían sido llevados a su destrucción!

Entonces llegó a una habitación sin techo, la vista al cielo era... ¿Extraña? A falta de una mejor palabra solo podía ser descrito así.

El cielo se encontraba dividido en dos, el cielo del mundo humano y... La Brecha Dimensional.

Aunque se encontraba dentro de un edificio, ahora estaba al aire libre, rodeado de islas flotantes; la gravedad actuaba de maneras inesperadas en este lugar, y una prueba de ello eras las cascadas que caían hacia arriba.

Esto era llamado [El fin del mundo] un lugar recóndito lleno de entropía y donde el Dios Bíblico había encerrado a la bestia del Apocalipsis, pero por ahora no era necesaria. No quería a dos entidades apocalípticas sueltas... ¿O sí?

Tomó aire y creó un círculo mágico de transmisión, modificando algunas variantes logró hacer que su rango aumentase, una sonrisa expectante apareció en su rostro y con una voz eufórica gritó:

—¡Que comience!

Un brillo dorado tan fuerte como el sol inundó todo y círculos mágicos idénticos al original fueron creados en diferentes dimensiones.

Era una intrusión a los hogares de las diferentes facciones y mitologías. Bíblica, Olímpica, Egipcia, Sintoista, ¡Todas estaban siendo invadidas!

—¡Hola~ queridos espectadores! —saludó Rizevim sabiendo que todos ahora tenían los ojos en él, ¿Qué quería el hijo de Lucifer

El sintoísmo fue uno de los más afectados ante la repentina aparición del demonio, la Diosa del Sol, Ameterasu se mantuvo serena ante esto, no queriendo aumentar la discordia.

Los hindúes observaban todo con cuidado y solo Shiva miraba todo con un rostro sonriente.

_En el año mil novecientos y nueve_

_Séptimo mes..._

—Como ya muchos sabrán, los Dragones Celestiales fueron derrota... No, esa no es la palabra correcta... —Rizevim se agachó y luego volvió con un diccionario sacado de quién sabe donde- ¡Fueron violados! Uhyahyaha. Ahora, se que están viendo todo lo que ocurre en el mundo humano. No engañan a este anciano. Tch, tch, tch —chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con el dedo—. Sigan observando, encontrarán algo interesante

_Desde el cielo vendrá un gran rey del terror..._

Y así fue, todos los dioses, demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos miraron al otro círculo mágico y lo que encontraron les sacó el aliento...

_Resucitará un gran Rey de Angoulmois..._

Miles- ¡No! ¡Millones de armaduras! El Rojo y el Blanco dominó el cielo azul mientras una vez voz robótica silenciaba el mundo

_Antes y después Marte reinará en buena hora. _

**[Boost]**

**{Divide}**

Se anunciaron las armaduras rojas y blancas mientras dejaban salir su poderosa aura.

En el Inframundo, los _Maō_ miraban todo con terror, Sirzchez Lucifer se retiró de la mesa y fue con su familia; Grayfia Lucifuge, Millicas Gremory y su hermana menor, Rias Phoenix, estaban ahí.

Él, como _Maō_ su deber era para con los demonios, pero como hombre... Su familia era lo primero, haciendo una promesa de protegerlos cueste lo que cueste los abrazó a todos, mientras Rias miraba aún las armadura... Llevó su mano a su vientre y lo acarició, ¿Habrá algo para cuándo llegues al mundo? Pensó.

—¡Sean todos bienvenidos... —alzó la voz el hijo de lucifer— **al fin del mundo!**


	5. Life 4 Ciclo número 2799

Hoy sin duda era un buen día.

Había despertado con sus hermosas esposas—en el suelo por cierta portadora de Durandal—desayunó junto a ellas y sus hijos, jugó con los más pequeños y luego entrenó a los mayores.

Días como estos eran una recompensa para el _Oppai Dragon_ Hyōdō Issei, quién caminaba alegremente por su mansión luego de tomar un refrescante y erótico baño hasta que un círculo de comunicación apareció en su oreja, era Grayfia, la sirviente en jefe de la mansión Hyōdō, aparentemente tenía invitados no esperados con algo no tan agradable. Sin más, rápidamente se cambió a un traje para estar más presentable—excesivamente presentable—y se dirigió a la sala VIP.

La mansión Hyōdō del Inframundo estaba constituida por tres edificios de 4 pisos cada uno, con una formación de U invertida, si piensan que era una exageración pues están equivocados, jamás se sabe cuántos hijos tendrá este dragón...

Al llegar a la sala VIP se encontró con algo que lo sacó de cuadro, había entendido porque él no se había aparecido durante todo el día. Himejima Kyosuke, uno de sus hijos se encontraba esposado y acompañado por un guardia que lucía nervioso. Con gran contraste, Kyosuke jugaba con mechones de su negruzco cabello, completamente aburrido. Su ropa; el uniforme/cosplay de _Nephilim_ tenis pequeñas manchas de sangre en el pecho y las muñecas, rápidamente lo asoció con una posible pelea. Sin embargo Kyosuke había abandonado sus estudios hace unos meses sin explicación alguna, que esté usando ese uniforme quiere decir que intentó ser más astuto que su abuelo, el actual director de Nephilim, usar la escusa de _«estoy entrenando»._

Luego de que el guardia se presentase explicó con detalle la situación...

Aparentemente él y su mejor amigo, Hironobu, estaban en el parque preguntando sobre que era más erótico, llegados a un punto donde enseñaban escenas de distintos eroges a los que pasaban... Issei solo pudo suspirar, la sangre Hyōdō era bastante fuerte, aunque la suya le pertenecía a Great Red...

Por cierto, la sangre en su uniforme es de una hemorragia nasal al encontrarse con una «_onee-san jodidamente parecida a la chica del eroge»_

Pero este chico, ¿Se saltó el entrenamiento solo para jugar eroges? No sabía si estar orgulloso o darle una reprimenda.

Kyosuke levantó sus manos pidiendo que lo soltase, aunque tenía una sonrisa digna, sus ojos no sonreían «Deja de perder mi maldito tiempo y quítame esto» era los sus ojos violetas le indicaban al guardia. El como lograba expresar eso teniendo sus ojos siempre cerrados era un misterio. Una vez que Kyosuke tuvo su ansiada libertad, el guardia sacó desde su espacio mágico un libro bastante grueso, el título «Cuentos y poemas sobre oppais» no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación de su contenido.

Era el libro que Issei había escrito utilizando como base las historias que un anciano le contó de pequeño, luego de que terminó la guerra del Ragnarök se volvió un gran éxito en el Inframundo y lo que queda del mundo humano. Issei dejó su autógrafo en el libro y el guardia se marchó con una gran sonrisa triunfal, siendo escoltado por Grayfia que se había mantenido tras una puerta.

Ya que no había algo que ganara su interés, como comida o porno, Kyosuke simplemente se retiró sin agradecer a Issei. Sus pasos resonaban en la sala VIP, claramente lo hacía adrede para molestar, sin embargo la voz gruesa de su padre llamó su atención:

—Kyosuke

_Por favor, que no sea eso..._

—¿¡Huh!? —alarmado, solo pudo intentar huir

La palabra clave es huir, pues Issei lo tomó del hombro

—Vamos a entrenar —sin esperar una respuesta de su hijo lo tomó del brazo y creó un círculo de transporte al gimnasio de la mansión

_¡Maldita sea es eso! _

Padre e hijo aparecieron en el amplio gimnasio que daba la sensación de estar vacío, desde una pantalla Issei seleccionó un ring y este subió desde abajo del gimnasio, donde casi todo estaba. Un ring de boxeo completamente equipado apareció. Kyosuke tenía una falsa sonrisa mientras disimulaba su enojo, pero el tic en su ceja no ayudaba mucho.

Aunque parecía que Issei estaba enojado con Kyosuke, en realidad solo quería cubrir el entrenamiento que él se había saltado. También de paso darle un reprimenda.

—Si me derrotas te daré un doujin de mi colección personal —alentó Issei mientras se acercaba al ring de sparring, se quitó la chaqueta y luego se colocó los guantes

—Heh~ ¿No es recompensa suficiente golpearte? —dijo para acercarse igualmente al ring

La falsa sonrisa se había convertido en una mueca, no quería ni pensar en lo que Issei haría

—¿Debo entender que no quieres el doujin? —bromeó Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa, Kyosuke no era de los que tomaban bien una broma

—Tch, te daré una paliza, bastardo —Había caído, no era sorpresa para nadie el mal temperamento del chico

Sus expresiones variaban muy rápido...

Issei hizo lo mismo para no hacerlo esperar y ambos se colocaron en posición. Se miraron fijamente el uno a otro, la mirada confiada de los ojos violetas del chico estaban al pendiente de los movimientos de su padre y-

Un derechazo fue lanzado. Una velocidad y potencia inmensa. Ni siquiera pudo bloquear correctamente, solo aminorar el golpe, y aún así sentía que estaba apunto de desmayarse.

—No esperes una batalla por turnos —susurró Issei para luego dar un contundente golpe a la boca del estómago de Kyosuke, sacándole por completo el aire y dejándolo caer sobre sus rodillas— y no te saltes un entrenamiento, tuviste una buena razón, pero no lo hagas

—... Infeliz —balbuceó antes de caer inconsciente

... Esto no era un entrenamiento, era una paliza unilateral.

—Grayfia-san —llamó el castaño

—¿Debo avisar a Asia-sama? —respondió la esposa del Maō carmesí

Para este punto sería estúpido sorprenderse de las cualidades de Grayfia como sirvienta, desde aparecer de la nada al llamarla a congelarte con la mirada.

El castaño asintió para luego retirarse, no quería estar ahí para cuándo él despierte, y de seguro una banana sería necesaria para calmarlo.

Solo pudo agradecer en su mente al talento de Asia con los dragones.

Una vez con el consentimiento de Issei, tomó al chico en su hombro como un costal de papas para luego crear un círculo de transporte a la habitación este.

Una vez que la Maid se había retirado Issei guardó nuevamente el ring, suspiró cansado para subir por las escaleras e ir a la cocina, en el trayecto Ddraig habló:

[¿No crees que te excediste con el mocoso?]

—No, ya me estoy cansado de buscar consejeros que hablen con él, las chicas ya lo ven como una perdida de dinero y saliva —respondió Issei moviendo su cuello, adolorido por haber despertado en el suelo—. Si no aprende de esta forma es probable que se convierta en algo peor que los Chuunibyou de Grigori

Ddraig guardó silencio en respuesta, si bien el chico era uno de los más problemáticos entre sus hermanos quizás se le estaba dando un trato diferente. No dijo más, sabía hasta donde llegaría su compañero con tal de demostrar que tenía la razón en lo que hacía y para alguien que no se tomaba enserio los entrenamientos no habría ningún tipo de consideración.

Él necesitaba descendencia fuerte, los más fuertes que pudieran haber con tal de destruir todo lo que viene. Para que ellos no tengan que sufrir lo que él deben ser fuertes para así proteger lo que amen.

* * *

El círculo mágico brilló por última vez al tocar suelo de la habitación del muchacho...

Una habitación lo suficientemente espaciosa para una sola persona, el suelo de tatami no se encontraba en el mejor estado debido a diferentes manchas de comida y el escritorio estaba lleno con piezas de plástico y Gunplas sin terminar... ¿Desde cuándo le gustaban esas cosas? aunque dos tenían un gran parecido a las armaduras _Scale Mail _del _Sekiryuutei_ y _Hakuryuukou_.

El suelo; aparte de las manchas de comida también estaban las bolsas de frituras, mangas para adultos y una espada blanco hueso de un solo filo, _Skull Crusher_ no se había salvado de la irresponsabilidad de su dueño.

Las puertas que conducía al balcón eran lo más limpio en el lugar... Si tan solo abrieran.

Dejó a Kyosuke a un lado de la habitación, donde la suciedad no se había acumulado tanto, y comenzó a limpiar todo. Las bolsas de frituras fueron lo primero en desaparecer, los tatami fueron reemplazados por unos nuevos y los _Gunplas_ fueron terminados y dejados en poses de ciertas extrañas aventuras. La puerta fue reparada, gracias a que no abría el balcón se encontraba en buen estado, a excepción del polvo. Los mangas para adultos fueron guardados en el escondite «secreto» del chico y por último, _Skull Crusher_ fue pulida y afilada; los pequeños dientes de la motosierra integrada fueron afilados por separado y luego probó que funcionase adecuadamente pulsando el botón de la motosierra. El pequeño motor de la espada rugió para que los dientes empezaran a girar.

Una vez más había demostrado su superioridad como sirvienta.

Para terminar, del armario del chico sacó un futón y lo extendió en el centro de la habitación, tomó a Kyosuke y le quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos para acostarlo.

Lo primero había terminado, ahora debía avisar a Asia. Apagó la luz de la habitación y se retiró, dejando al chico dormido.

Minutos después de que la sirvienta de cabello plateado había dejado la habitación, la respiración de Kyosuke se hizo irregular, el sudor recorrió su rostro y su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar.

_El precursor sigue activo... _

Una voz, no era de hombre, mujer, viejo o joven... Solo era una voz.

Kyosuke empezó a quejarse del dolor, en su sueño se encontraba corriendo, huyendo de algo. La desesperación que sentía no era algo comparable a algo que antes haya vivido.

En un mundo de nada, solo él huyendo...

_...Entregado a aquel que cayó de la gracia del infinito..._

Millones de manos negras le perseguían, no tenían orden alguno y parecían hechas de sombras, pero cada vez más se acercaban a él.

_...Su aberrante existencia promulgará blasfemia a las enseñanzas del Dios de Abraham..._

Vislumbró una luz al frente de él, una figura humanoide con seis alas de luz, era imposible ver su cuerpo correctamente por la luz, solo estaban esos ojos rojizos y...

Lo que parecía ser la tierra, el planeta en sí estaba en llamas, completamente destruido.

_...Por su propia sangre los héroes caerán en tierra de nadie..._

Las manos tomaron a Kyosuke de la cabeza, forzandolo a ver a aquél ser, cerró los ojos del miedo que sentía.

_...El último legado carmesí se alzará, como pecado y como dicha, en el mesías se convertirá..._

Una de las manos llegó a su corazón, ejerciendo fuerza y causando dolor extremo en el chico. Abrió los ojos e intentó gritar, pero su voz no salía.

_...Para lo que del mar salió y de la oscuridad nació, la verdad del mañana que es absoluta y trasciende lo inimaginable..._

Ese ser estaba frente a frente con él, sus pupilas negras, no sabía en qué momento se había movido, pero estaba ahí, observándolo.

_...Oh, señor. Tú que en tu infinita gloria nos dejaste la salvación, líbranos una vez más del fuego del purgatorio_...

Las manos aumentaron la presión, incluso en su corazón, sentía que cada parte de sí iba a ser aplastada, triturada y arrancada...

Susurros... Las manos estaban susurrando.

Un susurro que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, volviéndose gritos, gritos de agonía. Aquellas voces exclamaban un cántico maldito, repudiando todo lo existente con blasfemo tono.

Quería gritar que se detuvieran, pero solo se hacían más fuertes. Eran voces diferentes, todas estaban sufriendo y de alguna forma querían llevárselo a él también.

_...Pues con su llegada, la fé del mundo será probada, en un final y un inicio eterno._

—¡Aaahh! —gritó Kyosuke levantándose de repente del futón, asustando a la mujer que estaba al lado

Con su respiración pesada solo pudo tocar su pecho, sentía que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento pero el haber gritado era un alivio.

La mujer de cabello rubio tomó su mano, en un esfuerzo por calmarlo, sus ojos verdosos le miraban con gran cariño y ternura, esta mujer; Asia Argento era una de sus madres.

Una chica exactamente igual a Asia miraba todo desde el balcón, sentada en la cabeza de un dragón dorado. Hyōdō Airi, su hermana mayor también estaba preocupada por él.

Bajó de la cabeza de Fafnir, para ir la habitación de su hermano y abrazarlo, el hecho de verlo en ese estado la había asustado. Él tenía pesadillas desde lo que ocurrió hace dos años, pero había podido superarlo gracias a las terapias en el territorio Sitri.

¿Qué era lo que estaba mal?

Para cuándo Kyosuke logró calmarse Asia le entregó una banana, y acarició su cabeza mientras lo comía. Preguntó sobre la pesadilla que había tenido pero él se negó a hablar, de hecho, desde que despertó no había dicho una palabra, solo tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Llevenme con el viejo —ordenó Kyosuke, su voz sonaba débil al igual que su fuerza, demostración suficiente fue no poder levantarse— Llevenme con el viejo —repitió con más fuerza en su tono

¡_Maldición, sé que está ahí...!_

Ambas se pusieron nerviosas por el tono del chico, Asia pensando que probablemente estaba enojado por la paliza de dos golpes que le dió Issei, rápidamente sacó otra banana y se la metió en la boca, Airi hizo lo mismo, dando como resultado un Kyosuke con dos bananas en la boca... No es que se queje.

Levantó los brazos e hizo señas como un niño pequeño, indicando que lo ayudasen a parar, madre e hija hicieron caso y lo levantaron, usando sus hombros como soporte. Kyosuke dió los últimos bocados de sus plátanos y escupió las cáscaras.

—Llevenme con el viejo —con más fuerza que las primeras veces, él frunció el ceño

—Kyo, no creo que la violencia sea la solución para esto... —dijo Airi intentando persuadirlo

—Airi tiene razón Kyo-kun —secundó Asia

_¡Ustedes ni siquiera lo entienden...!_

Kyosuke suspiró exasperado.

—No voy a pelear con el viejo, tengo algo importante que hablar con él

Asia dudó por unos momentos, la expresión seria de Kyosuke mostraba que no mentía, y ella, como una de sus madres debía confiar en él.

Ayudado por ambas, Kyosuke llegó hasta la puerta, solo para detenerse y pedirle a Airi que le pasase _Skull Crusher_, su hermana en un acto de inocencia sonrió y cumplió con la petición de su hermano menor.

—_«Ufufu, ingenua» _—una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro

Luego de salir de la habitación de Kyosuke, fueron a la oficina de Issei, ya era muy tarde por la noche y casi todos estaban dormidos, por lo que Issei tomaba estos momentos para cumplir con sus responsabilidades como demonio de clase suprema, era una montaña de papeleo, pero gracias a Ravel este era drásticamente disminuido.

A mitad de camino Kyosuke sintió como su fuerza se recuperó lo suficiente como para poder caminar por sí mismo, apoyándose por la pared y _Skull Crusher_ logró caminar sin depender de Asia y Airi, aunque ambas aún caminaban junto a él en caso de que él caiga.

Asia sabía que la pesadilla de Kyosuke no era algo normal, ¿Qué clase de pesadilla te dejaba en un estado tan deplorable? Sí su esposo era capaz de ayudar en algo a Kyosuke entonces no tendría más opción que acompañarlo.

Los sonidos de unos pasos lo hicieron girarse, un chico de cabello rojo y ojos azules venía trotando, Ex Gremory miró a sus hermanos y saludó.

—Yo, Asia-okasan, Kyo-niichan y Airi-neechan —sin dejar de trotar el chico pasó a un lado de ellos

Asia y Airi respondieron al saludo mientras Kyosuke miraba algo que sobresalía del bolsillo del pantalón de su hermano menor.

—¿Esas no son las revistas de Zen? —preguntó alzando una ceja

Ex empezó a sudar frío e ignoró la pregunta mientras aumentaba la velocidad para desaparecer en una de las tantas bifurcaciones entre edificios, ¡No permitiría que su familia supiera que es un pervertido!... Aunque todos lo sabían.

Finalmente, habían llegado a una puerta doble de roble, un letrero dibujado por niños estaba justo arriba de ella. Se podía leer "Guarida del _Oppai Dragon_" en él.

Cuando estaban apunto de entrar, más pasos vinieron de la misma dirección por dónde llegó Ex, un chico de cabello azul y mechón verde corría hecho una furia.

Kyosuke no evitó reír ante la oportunidad que se le presentaba, ¿Quién diría que su venganza llegaría tan rápido? una risa siniestra salió de sus labios y abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—Se fue por allá —señaló la esquina donde giró Ex

—¡Gracias...!

Y así, Zen Quarta siguió su cacería para recuperar su tesoro robado.

_Tch, se supone que íbamos a robarlo juntos..._

Kyosuke puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, agradeció a madre y hermana por traerlo y ambas se despidieron, luego de que este admitiera estar bien y solo debía hablar con su padre. Aceptando, las dos se retiraron, no sin antes Asia le dejase una banana y le acariciase la cabeza cual cachorro.

Una vez que sintió que ambas estaban lejos se alejó de la puerta y...

—¡Esta es la venganza, bastardo! —derribó la puerta de una patada, se había convertido en un proyectil que siguió derecho hasta el escritorio de Issei

La puerta fue repelida por un manotazo de Issei, quién increíblemente seguía enfocado en los papeles de su escritorio. Sintiendo que lo estaba subestimando pulsó el botón de _Skull Crusher _y la motosierra integrada empezó a girar luego de que lo llenó con su aura.

La oficina era una de las habitaciones más grandes de la mansión; tres ventanales daban visión al jardín y frente de estos estaba el escritorio de Issei. Tres asientos miraban al escritorio y a la derecha de la entrada una biblioteca saludaba a los invitados.

Sí... La biblioteca estaba llena de pornografía...

Un chico de cabello negro y ojos violetas miró sin interés alguno a la puerta que ahora se encontraba destrozada a niveles increíbles, nuevamente había sido capaz de ver la aterradora fuerza de su padre.

Himejima Kurenai; primer hijo de Issei y Himejima Akeno, hermano mayor de Kyosuke por un año y una de las personas más inteligentes en los laboratorios _Grigori_.

Tomó un sorbo de su té y se acomodó en su asiento, aunque amara mucho a su hermano menor no pensaba interferir de ninguna forma en la estupidez de Kyosuke.

—Ah —dejó salir una voz estúpida, recién se había dado cuenta del reciente ataque de ira de su hijo

¿No se supone que para eso eran los plátanos? ¡Debían calmarlo no hacerlo enojar más!

—Crei que habías dicho que le darías el Doujin si te derrotaba —dijo Kurenai luego de dar otro sorbo a su té, Issei respondió poniendo su índice en sus labios y un «shh» bastante nervioso

Las virutas de madera de los libreros salían volando luego de ser despedazados por la rugiente _Skull Crusher_. Issei aguantaba las ganas de llorar; su colección estaba siendo destruida y él tendría que limpiar todo... Cruel destino.

Soltando un potente grito Kyosuke seguía destruyendo todo a su paso, así hasta llegar a uno de los libreros pegados de la pared. De un movimiento su espada rasgó el aire y cortó el librero, dejando al descubierto un cuadro de meta, una caja fuerte con blindaje de _Tetanio_ un metal descubierto por Kurenai y nombrada por Issei y Azazel sin su consentimiento.

—¿Qué diablos...? —al momento de haber visto la caja, una sensación fría subió por su cuello, erizando cada uno de sus pelos. Miró tras de si, Kurenai e Issei tenían la mirada clavada en él dejando fluir sus respectivas auras del infinito

—¿Se puede saber qué estás buscando? —inquirió Issei haciendo énfasis en el «Qué»

Sus ojos se afiliaron como dagas punzantes a la pequeña e insignificante presencia de Kyosuke, no sentía temor que abriera la caja al estar hecha de _Tetanio_ y protegida por sellos mágicos de diferentes sistemas. Por supuesto, el intento por abrir esta caja era algo inútil, debía ser mínimo de clase _Maō_ para siquiera arañarla.

De igual forma, Kurenai dejó su taza en el escritorio, el cuerpo de cerámica hizo un sonido más fuerte de lo normal. Se levantó de su asiento y aumentó su aura mirando a su hermano menor.

Kyosuke se sintió intimidado pero pudo ocultarlo con su sonrisa, su orgullo no le permitía demostrar ese miedo frente a ellos. Y además, sabía que no podía ganar si enfrentaba en una pelea seria a ambos, ni siquiera por separado.

Kurenai, un demonio de clase suprema y un estratega por excelencia, aunque lo superase en poder—cosa que no es el caso—sería derrotado por alguna artimaña ideada de antemano, pues conocía como enfrentarse a cada uno de sus hermanos.

Su padre, no tiene caso describirlo... Este hombre había logrado un poder que lo hacía estar a la par de Ophis y Great Red, después de todo, él y el _Hakuryuukou_ eran conocidos por ser los Dragones Celestiales más poderoso que existen y existirán.

_Skull Crusher_ fue clavada en el suelo, su portador tenía la frente aperlada por el sudor y por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, la presión que estaba sintiendo lo hacía ver como una cosa ridícula.

—La carpeta de ahí dentro... [EE, ¿Qué es...? —su tono era débil comparado al de hace unos momentos, sin embargo era lo mejor que podía hacer al sentirse abrumado

El recuerdo de su niñez donde jugaba junto a Ex en la oficina de Issei llenaba una parte importante en su mente, en ese entonces el castaño recién estaba creando la caja fuerte y la cantidad de sellos no era nada comparada a la actual.

—¿¡Como conoces-!? —Kurenai cargó contra su hermano tomándolo del uniforme, pero fue detenido por Issei quién puso su mano en su hombro, calmándole

Que el conozca de la existencia de esa carpeta no era nada grato para Issei, quién pensaba que alguien como él sería incapaz de manejar este tipo de información. Francamente, la mejor opción es borrar todos los recuerdos del chico, no obstante, dada la situación mental del joven el hacerlo era arriesgado.

No tenía más opción que decirle la verdad, él no aceptaría algo más.

—[ExE]... Es la razón por la que los estoy entrenando día tras día

—¡Otou-san! —Issei negó con la cabeza a Kurenai

El castaño se alejó de sus hijos, caminó de vuelta a su escritorio y se sentó cruzado de brazos.

—Durante los últimos meses de la guerra del _Ragnarök_ fuí contactado por un espíritu de otro mundo, advirtiendome sobre la llegada de un Dios malévolo a este...

—Tuve un maldito sueño viejo, sé que no era solo eso, es igual a aquellos que solías tener

Issei abrió los ojos ligeramente

—... Otou-san —llamó Kurenai

—Si, lo sé —nuevamente Issei se levantó— Kurenai, te lo encargo. Daremos los fondos suficientes para el proyecto de Réplicas y Artificiales. Kyosuke, mañana te daré más detalles, te prometo que responderé tus preguntas, pero por ahora... —acercó un bolígrafo y una hoja— ¿Podrías describir tu sueño? Cada pequeño detalle podría ser útil —Kyosuke asintió y empezó a escribir. Issei creó un círculo de comunicación en su oído y le habló a Grayfia

[Las cosas no se están haciendo más fáciles...]

Habló el Dragón Emperador Rojo desde el interior del castaño

_Nunca han sido fáciles_, quiso responder Issei. Kurenai sacó un celular e hizo una llamada, dando la orden para que el proyecto de _Sacred Gear_ inicie.

Kyosuke terminó de escribir su sueño y le pasó la hoja a su padre. Issei leyó el contenido y afiló su mirada por unos instantes.

—Bien, por ahora descansen —dijo el castaño— Mañana iniciarán un entrenamiento más riguroso en la montaña del Ex-Rey Dragón Tannin. Kurenai, quiero ver un prototipo de Sacred Gear para mañana en la tarde, Azazel te ayudará. Pueden retirarse

—¡Sí! —dijeron ambos hermanos al momento de inclinarse ante su padre y salir

Una vez que se habían alejado lo suficiente, el castaño miró por la ventana, la luna era especialmente hermosa está noche... Estos momentos de paz eran invaluables para él.

—18 años pasan volando... —dejó salir un suspiro cansado

[18 años donde te has distraído lo suficiente]

—¿Tú crees? —respondió Issei divertido

El castaño se acercó a un pequeño refrigerador, de donde sacó una botella de sake y un vaso.

[En estos años fácilmente pudieron haber creado esas réplicas, no esperar hasta que hubieran señales de Zero]

Dió un sorbo a su bebida antes de responder.

—Eso lo sé, pero debíamos despejar dudas respecto a los portadores, y era preocupante el incremento masivo de nuevas _Longinus_

[Como sea, ya se está haciendo tarde]

El dragón cortó la comunicación e Issei inmediatamente supo que se había dormido. Miró nuevamente la hoja con el sueño de Kyosuke, una mueca de odio se formó.

—Tch, fuí un idiota al pensar que con matar a Rizevim y Loki todo acabaría

* * *

**_Tuve que leerme la biblia para hacer esa profecía, pero creo que quedó bien... creo._****_¡Se despide Shin Funnel, con demasiado sueño como para decir algo!_**


	6. Life 5 Prosperidad cancelada

Luego de haber dejado a su hermano menor frente a la oficina de su padre, Hyōdō Airi junto a su madre Asia caminaban rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones, con la rubia mayor dándole consejos para mantener a raya a un dragón, siendo que ella es la hermana mayor, y no todos son tan relajados como Kurenai. De vez en cuando sus orbes esmeraldas se perdían entre el cielo o las paredes, su mirada casi vacía era un indicio de que algo no se encontraba bien en cuanto a su madre.

—¡Okaa-san! —llamó Airi asustada, Asia había caído sobre sus rodillas con una mirada en blanco

Gritó pidiéndole que volviese, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos... La abrazó con fuerza mientras jadeaba, sus verdosos ojos estaban opacados por las lágrimas, ella sabía lo que ocurría. Estos eran los mismo síntomas que sufrió Akeno hace dos años, habiendo resistido como pudo por cuatro largos meses hasta quedar dormida, sin señales de despertar algún día.

Ella había pasado por ello junto a Kurenai y que ahora su madre esté sufriendo por lo mismo...

—¿Eh, Airi-chan? —la voz de su madre hizo que levantase la cabeza, los ojos de Asia habían recuperado su brillo y calidez

Los ojos de madre e hija coincidieron, Airi levantó su voz y las lágrimas se volvieron por la felicidad de que su madre había vuelto.

Sin embargo era un caso diferente para Asia, mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de su hija solo pudo lanzar una mirada melancólica al cielo nocturno... Ahora era su turno.

* * *

**Issei POV**

Eran más de la medianoche en el Inframundo y me encontraba abordo de _Ryuuteimaru_, cuando hablé con Grayfia le pedí que contactase con Ikuse Tobio para reunir a los miembros de [DD]. Esta reunión de emergencia se llevará a cabo dentro de _Ryuuteimaru_ por una sola razón: la seguridad. Mi familiar puede estar en constante movimiento mientras nosotros estamos abordo.

Además, ¿Quién sería tan idiota como para atacar un barco volador donde se encuentran seres superiores a los Dioses?

Ravel quién estaba a mi lado junto a Rias me avisa

—Los únicos que faltan son Cao Cao y Azazel-sensei

Asentí y nos dirigimos a la sala donde están todos.

Al entrar un hombre corpulento de cabello castaño y ojos violetas nos saluda con la mano. Sairaorg-san está aquí. Puedo ver que Vali está sentado al otro lado comiendo ramen, junto a él está Kiba, quién parece bastante desaliñado.

Gya-suke acaba de salir de una sombra y me saluda con una sonrisa.

Sōna está leyendo un libro en uno de los muebles cercanos a la entrada y Tobio-san está acariciando a Jin, quién es su _Sacred Gear_

Nosotros somos los miembros restantes de [DD, Tobio-san actualmente es nuestro líder. Al vernos, Tobio-san me saluda y se levanta. Una mesa hace aparición y todos nos reunimos alrededor. Es increíble que en tan poco tiempo los miembros de [DD] hayan llegado.

Tobio-san nos saluda a todos nuevamente y explica la situación. Kiba arregló un poco su aspecto y Vali terminó rápidamente su ramen. Con una seña, Tobio-san me pide la hoja que contiene la información que Kyosuke me dejó.

—El sueño de Kyo-kun es similar a los que Ise tuvo luego de la muerte de Rizevim. Él nunca tuvo contacto con Zero o existió en alguno de los ciclos, y aún así, eso le habló —Rias tomó la palabra mientras los demás leían una copia de la hoja

—¿Creen que esté infectado con el _Zero System_? —preguntó Sairaorg-san levantando la vista de su hoja

—Hyōdō y Vali fueron los portadores del _Zero System_ en más de una ocasión en ciclos anteriores, la posibilidad de que una porción haya encontrado la forma de adherirse a su alma, sobrevivir y pasarse a uno de sus hijos es bastante alta

A pesar de que su conjetura puede llegar a ser correcta, sinceramente lo dudo. Si algo he aprendido de todos estos ciclos es que el _Zero System_ tiene una forma especial de transmisión, esa cosa es más un ser vivo que nada. Siendo yo el único con los recuerdos de ciclos anteriores he decido guardarme esta información a fin de que [DD] no afecte mis planes.

Preferí quedarme callado... El _Zero System_ es una habilidad que tienen todos aquellos relacionados con Zero, Vali y yo hemos sido devorados y utilizados por eso, de ahí lo que Sōna explicó.

—Es una buena teoría, sin embargo el niño Himejima ya fue revisado por mi Longinus, no hay indicios del _Zero System _-quien dice eso es Cao Cao, acaba de llegar y atrás de él está Azazel-sensei, el cual tiene una sonrisa irónica mientras lleva un maletín en su mano

Cao Cao señala la lanza de _Longinus_, la _Longinus_ original está en su hombro como casi siempre causando un ligero estremecimiento en los demonios, él se acerca a la mesa. Se sentó en uno de asientos vacíos y Azazel-sensei llegó hasta Tobio-san con su maletín.

—Se está tardando un poco... —murmuró Azazel-sensei mientras veía la puerta que se mantenía abierta

¿Quién se está tardando? Somos todos los miembros de [DxD]

—No quiero llevar la contraria, ¿Pero como sabemos que el análisis de la _True Longinus_ no es errada? —replicó Sōna

—Creo que sería mejor hablar más tarde de mi _lanza_, ¿No crees?

Hmm, hasta ahora la _Longinus_ original no ha fallado sobre detectar el _Zero System_. Es una habilidad que solo la _True Longinus_ posee. Creemos que es por la voluntad del Dios de la biblia que reside dentro de ella.

Por cierto, hace poco Sōna y Cao Cao iniciaron una relación, aunque hasta ahora no han dado anuncio de esta.

Él como lo sabemos es un secreto entre nosotros

—¡Lo sientoooo~! —Oye, oye, esa voz... —¡Lamento llegar tarde! —¡Ah, Kurenai! Quién acaba de llegar es Kurenai, mi hijo llega con un maletín igual al de Azazel-sensei, pero mucho más grande

Azazel-sensei soltó una risa y dijo :

—Querias un prototipo, te traemos dos —ambos, Azazel-sensei y Kurenai se dieron una sonrisa cómplice y con ambos maletines en la mesa, los abrieron— les presento... A la _Boosted Gear Diabolic _y la _Celestial Divine Dividing_

Lo que se nos mostró fueron las réplicas de la_ Divine Dividing_ y la _Boosted Gear_, unas alas de luz y un guantelete rojo, lucían apagados; pues no producían ningún tipo de luz como las originales

—¿Eh? —solté— Pero se supone que era para mañana

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó Vali con burla, idiota

—De hecho, teníamos los prototipos listos desde hace tiempo. Los fondos que nos dieron fueron para pagar las facturas para los materiales, tanto de los prototipos como de las nuevas versiones —tomó la réplica de la _Boosted Gear_ y la enseñó— la _Proto-Boosted_, como yo la llamo; cuenta solo con el 30% del poder de la original y es altamente inestable. Funcional, pero inestable

—Tenemos planeado implementar en futuras versiones las habilidades de la _Dividing Gear _dentro de la_ Proto-Boosted_. Igualmente con la _Proto-Dividing; Divine Boosted _para tener un equilibrio en cuanto a ambas réplicas

—¿De qué tanto eran esas facturas? —preguntó Ravel

—Bueno, el _Tetanio_ no es barato y con las pocas reservas de platino en el mundo, ya me dirás...

Suena lógico. Pero el bastardo de Vali está murmurando sobre robar una de las gemas de mi armadura...

—Por supuesto —siguió Kurenai—, debemos conseguir un aumento de poder más grande, por tanto el _Cardinal Crimson Promotion_ y el _Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive _serán añadidas —sacó de su bolsillo un dispositivo holográfico y lo lanzó al centro de la mesa. Varias pantallas aparecieron; planos de réplicas de _Sacred Gear _y Artificiales

Kurenai estuvo explicando y mantuvo una larga charla científica con Azazel. No lo logré entender nada pero me siento orgulloso de él. Rias tomó mi mano en consuelo, su mirada me dice que me lo explicarán más tarde.

Una vez que terminó, Tobio-san le agradeció a Kurenai por todo y le pidió que se retirase, lo que se tratará en este momento es algo en lo que alguien fuera de [DxD] no deba inmiscuirse por ahora.

—¿Algún resultado...? —los ojos de Tobio-san se dirigieron a Vali

—... Nada —Vali ladeó la cabeza con pena

Dejó escapar un suspiro, supongo que se viene lo mismo de cada reunión.

—No hay nuevas _Longinus_. Ni rastro de Ophis o los desaparecidos —dijo Azazel-sensei mientras se tomaba de la barbilla. Una pantalla apareció en la mesa donde imágenes de personas o de _Sacred Gear _flotaban

Aquellos que desaparecieron durante la guerra del _Ragnarök_ son considerados muertos, pero nosotros aún estamos en su búsqueda. Veo la imagen de Ophis, el Dios Dragón del infinito.

Ella simplemente se largó un día y jamás volvió, todos estamos muy preocupados pues es un ser tan inocente que puede ser utilizado.

Por otro lado, Tobio-san tenía una melancólica mirada al pendiente de una de las imágenes. Quién está ahí es la portadora de _Absolute Demise_, Lavinia Reni...

—Aún seguimos buscando al portador de _Telos Karma _e _Innovate Clear_ —Azazel-sensei se cruzó de brazos e hizo una expresión resignada— Mitsuya Kanzaki... Ese sujeto no aparecerá a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario

—Entiendo —en respuesta a lo dicho por Azazel-sensei, Tobio-san cambia su expresión a una de liderazgo— Ya que hay algunos que se muestran renuentes a aceptar que Kyosuke-kun no esté infectado— Rias dirigió una pesada mirada a Sōna, puedo notar como está algo nerviosa pero sabe ocultarlo— ¿Alguien propone una forma de corroborar este hecho?

—Entrenamiento —respondió Sairaorg-san casi de inmediato. Creo que todos se esperaban algo así—. No me miren así, a lo que quiero llegar es que si el _Zero System _es como una _Sacred Gear _se activará de acuerdo a sus emociones. Y todos sabemos que el chico es propenso a enojarse

—Para eso deberíamos monitorear su estado todo el tiempo —hablo Kiba por primera vez. ¿Eso que tiene en el cuello es lápiz labial?

—Si se trata solo de eso yo tengo la solución —dijo Azazel-sensei tomando la _Proto-Boosted_ e insertando una pequeña tarjeta. La gema brillo con un Ø dorado, ¡Es el símbolo del _Zero System_!— Esto enviará una señal a cada uno de nosotros si el _Zero System_ llega a ser activado, a su vez; mandará una señal eléctrica al cerebro que lo pondrá en pausa unos instantes

* * *

—No sabía que te gustaban los _Gunplas_ —Zen bostezó antes de acomodar a las figuras para votar daños entre si

Hoy era sábado, por tanto, su ropa era hogareña. Zen vestía una camiseta verde con diseño de cruces y espadas doradas, además de unos pantalones cortos azules y sandalias amarillas

—No lo hacen —Kyosuke era el caso contrario, él los tiraba. Vestía un buzo negro que a partir de la mitad cambiaba a azul, unos pantalones deportivos igualmente negros y unos tennis rojos—, y no son para mí

Una vez que dejó todos los _Gunplas_ en la caja tomó una hoja de su cuaderno y empezó a escribir, tratando de que su letra fuese lo mejor posible. El sonido del lápiz deslizándose con firmeza llamó la atención de su hermano, haciendo que se asome ligeramente logrando leer «¿Me perdonas?» Esbozó una sonrisa burlona, haciéndose la idea de a quien iba dirigido.

Decidió hacerse el loco, movía los _Gunplas_ disimulando la situación para luego ver como su hermano mayor metía la hoja en la caja y la cerraba. Colocó un listón que sacó de una gaveta y lo pegó, satisfecho con el resultado una risa contenido salió de sus labios.

—Recuerda, déjalo y corre —Zen puso los ojos en blanco ante la información ya obvia— Si Vali-ji te atrapa entonces yo seré quién las pagará

—Oye, no me estás dando razones para no ser atrapado —el chico de cabello negro gruñó ante esa broma

Ya con lo que llevaría listo, abrió la puerta que dirigía al balcón, extendió sus alas azules y emprendió el vuelo rumbo a la ciudad de Lilith.

Sin nada más que hacer en su habitación salió para ir a la oficina de su padre, esquivando a uno que otro niño que corría por la mansión. Él no recordaba que él o sus hermanos fueran tan hiperactivos en su niñez, pero si como Ex solía robar la ropa interior a los tres años y él le daba apoyo ofreciéndole escondite.

Aunque siempre los descubrían—por culpa de Shin, quien soltaba la sopa fácilmente—pero nada que Kurenai y su masoquismo no solucione. Su hermano mayor recibía los regaños de sus madres con una sonrisa... Una perturbadora sonrisa.

Eventualmente llegó a la gran puerta de roble, tocó varias veces sin recibir respuesta, no fue hasta que pensó en qué tal vez seguiría dormido que una voluptuosa figura se paró detrás de él.

—Kyosuke-sama —llamó Grayfia con su usual tono haciendo que el aludido levantase un chillido por el susto que se llevó. Grayfia se inclinó disculpándose— Issei-sama ha salido junto a Ravel-sama y Rias-sama

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Ese bastardo infeliz! ¡Se supone q-! Ah, maldición. Fui un estúpido al creer que lo cumpliría —dejando salir un último gruñido arrastró los pies sin dirección aparente, solo necesitaba calmarse

Grayfia miraba al joven con pesar, entendía sus sentimientos pues era la realidad de lo que muchos de los hijos de _Sekiryuutei_ sentían; decepción por su padre, llegando incluso a otro nivel como Ex.

Una vez que se había alejado lo suficiente de la oficina de su padre y ver que no hubiera gente cerca, no pudo evitar más que las lágrimas fluyeran. Fue demasiado estúpido al pensar que podría verlo dos días seguidos o incluso poder hablar con él... Sí debía enojarse con alguien, debía ser consigo mismo.

_Te prometo que responderé tus preguntas..._

Las palabras de Issei volvieron a su cabeza y con ellas las lágrimas aumentaron.

—No prometas nada, mierda —apretó sus dientes con fuerza y frunció el ceño. Se forzaba a sí mismo a dejar de llorar— Maldición, maldición, maldición... —la sangre no fluía correctamente en sus puños, se habían vuelto blancos

Golpeó la pared a su lado, esta se estremeció ligeramente y causó un fuerte sonido. Su puño atravesó hasta la habitación del otro lado.

—¿¡Qué rayos te pasa Kyosuke!? —cuestionó Shin, habían infringido su privacidad con aquel hoyo en la pared de su habitación

—¡Cállate ángel autoproclamado! ¡No me de-! —antes de poder liberar su ronda de insultos, su visión se nubló

No, sería más correcto decir que el mundo fue debitado por la oscuridad, las sombras habían incrementado su territorio al punto de no existir nada más que ellas. Intentó retroceder mas su cuerpo no respondió, su aliento no salió ante los recuerdos de su sueño, creyó que en algún momento aquellas manos saldrían para tomarlo y llevárselo, sin embargo sus ojos se seguían moviendo con esperanza en su entorno.

Nada. Todo estaba oscuro... una sombra infinita, siendo únicamente visto por dos rubíes, esos ojos parecían analizarlo, la sorpresa era palpable en estos, entonces su dueño se presentó.

Uno de los Super Demonios, Gasper Vladi...

El hombre cargaba a una joven de cabello plateado sobre su hombro; su hermana menor, Helmwige estaba ahí, ella no daba respuesta alguna y no parecía mirar nada o siquiera respirar.

La respuesta llegó con eso, Gasper había detenido el tiempo, ¿Entonces por qué se los estaba llevando?

Él, quién dominaba sobre está oscuridad se acercó a Kyosuke y lo llevo como un saco de papas sobre su hombro, parece que tendría algo nuevo para explicar a su senpai.

Cuando la oscuridad desapareció un Shin hecho una furia salió de las puertas que daban a su habitación.

—¡Que tenga alas de dragón no me hace-! Ah —ya no había nadie, su pensamiento fue que su hermano había escapado al primer indicio de peligro—. Debe estar en sus días

* * *

...

_¿Pero qué...?_

Sin saber cuándo o cómo, él apareció en un terreno escarpado; la hierba crecía hasta unos metros de distancia, donde un bosque iniciaba, parecía estar rodeado de un montón y empinadas montañas. Conocía este lugar, era el territorio del Ex-Rey Dragón Tannin, un refugio donde los últimos dragones viven y entrenan, recuerda haber venido en compañía de su sensei, Vali, para su entrenamiento del aura.

—Veo que despertaron —saludó una voz que le era difícil de olvidar

—Yuuto-san —saludó de regreso inclinándose ante quien le enseñó el arte de la espada

Gasper estaba a unos pocos paso atrás de Kiba, con cámara en mano él tomaba algunas fotos. Decidió no prestarle atención a ello, su mente comenzó a profesor el hecho de que Kiba dijo «despertaron», era plural, por lo que...

—Disculpen —su hermana mayor, Helmwige levantó la mano con educación— No nos avisaron sobre venir a los territorios de Tannin-dono. ¿Tiene algo que ver con un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento?

Ex gruñó ante el pensamiento de que se están alineando a los planes de su padre. Una mueca de desagrado cruzó su rostro, Él no tenía porque hacer lo que ese hombre deseara, ni siquiera lo respetaba lo suficiente como para poder hablar correctamente con él.

Ahora que se fijaba, Aire y Kyosuke también estaban ahí, sin embargo su hermana parecía bastante decaída y se perdía en cualquier parte, no parecía estar a su cien. Kyosuke estaba tirado en el suelo, sus ojos estaban abiertos y tenía un gran seño fruncido.

—Pff... ¡Jajajajaja! —Ex no pudo reprimir su risa ante la extraña imagen de ver a su hermano en un vestido, no sabía que tenía esa clase de gustos. Para él era muy hilarante

—Sigue riéndote imbécil, tú también estás usando vestido —Su risa se desvaneció cuando miró hacia abajo, su cuerpo vestía un vestido azul con volantes blancos

Ahora entendía la mirada que tenía Kyosuke, esto no era para nada divertido, solo lo es si le pasaba a eso idiota...

¡No era necesario ponernos vestidos!

Miró detrás de Gasper en busca de una explicación de Gasper, mas este había desaparecido sin saber cuándo, pudo saber por la expresión de Yuuto que llevaba un buen tiempo.

—Tannin-dono ha llegado —la voz de Helmwige los alertó, todos miraron al cielo de donde un enorme dragón bajó, su aterrizaje levantó el suficiente polvo como para no ver nada

Una vez disipado, Tannin se disculpó y dió orden para ser seguido a donde serían entrenados, teniendo Airi que llevar a Kyosuke a rastras al no querer ir.

Ex no pudo evitar sentir gran emoción, tenía unas nuevas técnicas con _Galatine_ en base a su poder de la destrucción y quería que su maestro las viera, ¿Qué mejor que un enfrentamiento contra un Dragón?

Cuán equivocado estaba...

* * *

El entrenamiento de los jóvenes dragones había culminado hace tan solo unas pocas. Tannin, el Ex-Rey Dragón, se dedicó a hacerlo un infierno literal, pues había disparado sus poderosas llamas sin contención alguna, ya era decisión de ellos si huir pelear, siendo el Himejima quien tomó la primera opción a sabiendas de que podría morir si peleaba. Había demostrado no ser tan idiota.

Ahora, en el trayecto a su hogar el trío de hermanos compartían una animada charla, poniendo algunas de sus ideas para nuevas técnicas de forma en la que se podían ayudar entre sí. Airi, Helmwige y Ex tenían algo en común, y era el gran poder y talento en un determinado ámbito, con esto en mente ellos eran capaces de exponer sus ideas o dar sugerencias.

Los puños de Airi estaban vendados y sangrantes, durante su entrenamiento intentó desviar una bola de fuego sin utilizar su aura o _touki_, a fin de poder probarse a sí misma, sin embargo algo la distrajo en el último segundo y el ataque de Tannin estalló.

Por suerte, cuando la bola de fuego explotó ella no se vió tan afectada.

Cómo les encantaría decir eso de alguien más... Kyosuke era arrastrado por Ex gracias a una cuerda entregada por Yuuto, aparentemente llegaron a pensar que probablemente el chico intentaría escapar, mas acabó siendo innecesario. Ahora funcionaba para llevarlo como peso muerto.

Si te ponías a pensar, ¿No se pasó todo el día siendo arrastrado o llevado por alguien?

Aunque estaba increíblemente tranquilo, uno esperaría que estallara en furia, pero parece no ser así... Raro.

Luego de varios minutos de viaje, finalmente ellos logran vislumbrar la entrada de la mansión, se habían saltado el pasar por la ciudad de Lilith al tener a Kyosuke y a Ex usando vestidos. Parece que era parte de una estrategia de Gasper para poder evitar que usaran un círculo de transporte y entrenar su resistencia, a pesar de no detener a Airi y Helmwige, ellas no abandonarían a sus hermanos.

Fue Grayfia quien los recibió, con una ligera reverencia ella mira el estado del grupo de hermanos antes de entrar.

—He preparado el baño como prevención a este caso

Los ojos de las chicas destellaron por las palabras de la maid, sus habilidades una vez más las habían dejado sin habla. Entraron y las chicas sin perder más tiempo fueron a tomar un baño, el de cabello negro miraba todo con una expresión muerta, no ayudaba estar lleno de polvo, solo lo hacía lucir más como un zombie en conjunto a su pálida piel.

_Sí, bueno... Aún tenemos puesto los vestidos..._

—¡Oigan, chi-! —quien llega a recibirles es Kurenai al vernos se quedó congelado en su posición, no es una visión muy bonita... Fuera de las expectativas de una persona normal, el Himejima se sonroja

_¿¡Por qué te sonrojas!? ¡Los que estamos pasando por esta pena somos noso-! Ah, ya entendí._

—¡Qu-qué maravilloso, Gasper-ojisan! Destruir el orgullo de un hombre vistiendolos con esos vestidos. Es una maravillosa tortura —con una repugnante sonrisa, Kurenai se retuerce

Ambos, Ex y Kyosuke, hicieron crujir sus nudillos, siendo el último quién liberó unos cuantos gruñidos y un aura blanquecina. Tomando esa misma idea, Ex secundó con su aura de la destrucción. Touki y destrucción se mezclaron con solo un objetivo.

Solo sirvió para emocionar más a Kurenai, lamentablemente...

—Sin peleas en la casa, Ex-sama, Kyosuke-sama —Grayfia aparece por detrás de los chicos y les da un ligero golpe en la cabeza. Ambos cancelan su aura ante la mirada gélida de la maid—. Kurenai-sama, le pido que le muestre sus respectivas Sacred Gears a los jóvenes

—¿Sacred Gears?

—¿Armas?

—¡Bien~! —respondió aún "emocionado"

Kurenai los llevó a la sala VIP, Grayfia iba unos pasos atrásvigilando que ninguno de ellos hiciera algo fuera de lo normal, aunque pocas cosas eran normales en la casa de_ Sekiryuutei_. En una mesa en el centro de la sala se encontraban dos maletines negros; uno más grande que el otro.

—Verán, tuve una reunión con padre unas horas después de que tuvimos esa conversación —entendiendo el tono de su hermano, Kyosuke abrió un poco los ojos—. Ex, queremos que pruebes una de las _Sacred Gears. _Son replicas, al igual que tu espada

—Entiendo

—¿Qué hay de mi? —inquirió el chico de cabello negruzco

—... —la expresión de Kurenai se hizo dura unos momentos, antes de volver a su tono jovial— Ah, si. Solo es para que puedas aumentar tus poderes —con eso dicho, presionando un botón ambos maletines se abrieron demostrando a ambas réplicas

_¡Por el Maō, necesito la [Divine Dividing]!_

Pensó el Gremory ignorante a las expresiones de sus hermanos. Sus orbes zafiros analizaban expectantes a las alas de luz.

—Podemos escoger la que queramos, ¿Huh? —preguntó Kyosuke

Ex dejó de hacer oídos sordos ante ello, ya sabía lo que su hermano máquina en su mente, pues él también observaba la la _Divine Dividing._ Ninguno de los dos quería ni por asomo a la _Boosted Gear_, siendo que se convertiría en un permanente recuerdo de su tonto padre. Los dedos del pelirrojo se movían en algo similar al controlar una marioneta, sin embargo, si se miraba más concientemente se era capaz de notar pequeños círculos mágicos en la punta de los dedos de Ex.

Esto no era el comportamiento adecuado de un caballero de la casa del Duque Gremory, mas no quería dejarse ganar por él.

—En efecto —las palabras de Kurenai sonaron como una alarma de inicio de carrera

En tan solo unos milisegundos los hermanos se habían lanzado hacia su objetivo, pero el mayor cayó de cara al suelo. Sus pies, o más bien, las suelas de sus zapatos se congelaron en el suelo.

—¡Son mías! —gritó entre risas mientras escapaba a su habitación, a lo lejos era capaz de oír las maldiciones de Kyosuke

No teniendo más opción, tiró de la mesa el maletín en un berrinche, para luego hacerla avanzar junto con él mientras murmuraba con patadas. Agradecían que la habitación de los menores estaba tan lejos que no podían escuchar las palabras de su hermano o los golpes del maletín.

* * *

Luego de varios intentos fallidos en subir el maletín a base de patadas, Kyosuke finalmente se rindió y lo llevó con su mano, sus quejas seguían incluso durante el baño que se había dado para limpiar su cuerpo. Una vez que salió de la ducha, buscó algo de ropa y dejó el maletín en su cama mientras se vestía. Un conjunto deportivo negro y violeta fue su elección, a fin de cuentas, no planeaba salir de la mansión en un tiempo.

Se puso unos zapatos cómodos con la esperanza de tener la oportunidad de poder patear a Ex como venganza y dirigió su mirada violeta al maletín negro. Lo abrió, un guantelete metálico de color escarlata y dorado lo recibió. Al menos no era tan parecido a la _Boosted Gear_ original, lo que era un consuelo en realidad era la prueba de que eso era un prototipo.

Increíble, se nota que lo hizo Nii-san.

Admitió con admiración. Para él, que su hermano pudiera hacer este tipo de cosas era increíblemente genial, después de todo, Kurenai no era una de las grandes mentes por nada.

Sacó el prototipo del maletín y lo observó unos segundos antes de meter su brazo izquierdo. El sonido del roce del metal lo emocionó, las placas se ajustaban al brazo del chico y emitían ligeras luces doradas de vez en cuando junto a algo de refrigerante, esto parecía más una máquina que un objeto milenario. La gema brilló con una pantalla de carga, la interfaz le daba la bienvenida.

Se decantó por probar suerte, concentró todo en la réplica de su brazo izquierdo y esta brilló.

**[¡Boost!]**

—¡Kuh! —fue demasiado, una gran presión se extendió por su cuerpo, al punto donde pensó que sus huesos eran triturados. Era uno de los tantos fallos del prototipo

Sus pulmones trataron de encontrar aire cuando su cuerpo se desplomó en el piso, su visión de nublaba al pestañear y... ¿Eso era agua? Era extraño, pero el chico podía jurar que agua negra se filtraba por la ventana. Intentó levantarse, mas su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes. El agua llenó la habitación dejando al muchacho en el fondo, se supone que una persona debería estar ahogándose, sin embargo él solo estaba... Esperando a que algo ocurriera.

—...

—... —aquellas voces maldecian. Nuevamente estaban ahí para juzgarle y terminar lo que no pudieron la primera vez... llevárselo consigo

El llanto de aquellas voces no sería escuchado por nadie más que él.

¡Detente! Maldición, es demasiado molesto... ¡Detente, mierda!

Esas manos aparecieron, alzándose en la perpetua oscuridad del agua negra, y acariciando su cuerpo en una sublime y aberrante sinfonía. Seguían un solo ritmo, y así era hasta que una le tapó la boca, callándolo, a su vez, otra invadió su pecho, tomando su corazón entre sus oscuras garras.

La voz de una mujer estaba pidiendo clemencia, sus gritos ahogados... como si su garganta estuviese siendo llenada.

La gema de la _Proto-Boosted_ brilló, donde un símbolo dorado apareció. El muchacho intentó pedir ayuda, un banal y desesperado intento. Cerró sus ojos con temor y las voces callaron.

—_Sé envidia.._. —la mujer que pedía por clemencia lo había maldito…

—¡...! —el joven abrió sus ojos e inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar. Ya no estaba en su habitación, ni siquiera había un techo. Solo el sol en su cénit y las personas observándolo con cuidado.

_Mierda, creo que estoy lejos de casa..._


	7. Life 6 Gélida muerte

**Life 6**

**Gélida muerte**

Su cabeza en este momento era un embrollo de pensamientos al no saber cómo reaccionar a lo acontecido. Él, que no era un buen pensador no podía hacer más que mirar y esperar a poder responder correctamente. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué haría su hermano mayor? Nada de eso debería importar, no obstante, era lo que mantenía a su diminuta mente andando.

Si lograba entender todo… entonces había sido invocado a un mundo de fantasía, al menos así era gracias a las—obvias—pruebas frente a él; razas que nunca había visto, ciudad que nunca había visto, tecnología primitiva y gente vistiendo como en una convención de anime. Finalmente la mayor prueba fue que, mientras rondaba los alrededores de donde había abierto los ojos, un hombre robusto lo tomo del cuello de su chándal y se lo llevó a lo profundo de un callejón, donde otros dos lo esperaban _Oh, son humanos_ pensó decepcionado, una pequeña parte de él no quería golpear a una especie en extinción.

Pero era _muy _pequeña.

Obviamente, ningún humano que apreciara su vida se metería con la cría de un dragón, y menos con la del _Sekiryuutei._

Habiendo terminado la paliza de los que llamó _trío de idiotas, _solo se dedicó a mirar a la nada sentado en la quemada espalda del hombre robusto, de vez en cuando pisando sus quebradas piernas solo para asegurarse que siguiera con vida. Una blonda chica de aspecto aniñado entró corriendo al callejón, por sus ropas podía decir que no era exactamente de alta alcurnia. Su mirada roja se encontró con un bostezante Himejima, pero sin quererse quedar más tiempo en ese sitio siguió de largo deseándole una buena vida al trío de idiotas. El hijo de Akeno actuó indiferente, y así lo demostraba jugando con algunos mechones de cabello, quizás deba recortarlo un poco…

Fue entonces cuando una refrescante brisa entró al recóndito callejón, la luz pareció hacerse más fuerte, dejando ligeramente ciego a Kyosuke, teniendo que usar su antebrazo para cubrirse.

—¿Qué está sucediendo…? —una voz desconocida, digna y hermosa como una gentil tonada, el pelinegro miró en su dirección, quedando embelesado por lo que veía

El suave cabello plateado revoloteaba por el viento y brillaba con el sol, dando mayor fuerza a sus ojos amatistas. Su piel; blanca como la nieve era protegida finamente con la tela de su vestido blanco. Tan divina había sido su presencia que al joven Himejima se le secó la garganta y su boca se abría como un pez fuera del agua

¿Era él digno de siquiera dirigirle la mirada a una chica así? Su mente le repetía firmemente que la respuesta era "No", su presencia no era bienvenida a pervertir el aura de divinidad que ella emanaba.

La mirada amatista se afiló al ver al trío de hombres heridos y con rastros de quemadura por los harapos que llevaban por ropa y piel.

—No puedo permitirme hacer de ojos ciegos ante lo que he visto —determinada, ella afirmó

Y ahí estaba él… sentado en la espalda de un hombre quemado por sus rayos, para una tercera persona, ella en este caso, él era el villano del cuento.

—Tch, que molestia —maldijo su suerte por lo bajo

_¿Por qué no puede ser el desarrollo simple en donde la chica queda impresionada por mis habilidades y se enamora? "Kyaa, que varonil. Hazme el amor" ¿Es mucho pedir, maldita sea?_

La chica le señaló con el dedo, un movimiento lleno de ímpetu que dejó en claro sus intenciones.

—¡Habla! Dependiendo de tu respuesta veré necesaria el uso de la fuerz-

—Calla. Ese discurso de mierda me está irritando —levantándose de su asiento/persona, él la interrumpió

La mirada de la chica titubeó unos instantes ante la fuerza de su voz, sin embargo ella se guía por su determinación a recuperar _eso _y frunce el ceño. Lo que para Kyosuke era una adorable mueca se vio distorsionada por un susurro que le hizo helar la sangre.

—Puck —abrumado por el repentino aumento en el poder mágico de la fémina, el Himejima retrocedió de inmediato con un salto. La joya similar a una esmeralda que la chica tenía en su cuello con collar brilló simultáneamente que la temperatura ambiente bajaba.

Bien, en este momento quizás se arrepentía de haber sido tan agresivo. Unos cristales de hielo se formaron a los lados de la chica. Ocho en total; un poco más grandes que su brazo y con una carga lo suficientemente grande como para dejarlo gravemente herido si tan solo uno lo llegase a tocar.

Si era solo una amenaza o en verdad planeaba atacarle no quedó claro, pues el hijo de Akeno ya había liberado su aura draconiana; dicha aura era de un color morado pálido con algunos tintes rojos que antes no estaban, probablemente algún efecto de la _Sacred Gear_. Era una estrategia básica el emplear el aura para reducir los efectos mágicos en el cuerpo, también podría ver amplificado el efecto con el uso del _Touki_, no obstante, necesitaba una mayor concentración y sobre todo más tiempo, de lo cual no contaba actualmente.

Además, hay otro uso para el aura draconiana fuera de la protección que brinda o como energía principal en un sistema mágico…

—¡…!

¡Es una buena forma de atacar cuando eres malo con la magia!

Tomando esto como señal de no-rendición, la chica extendió su brazo hacia el frente, y los cristales de hielo acataron la orden de su ama yendo al ataque. Al mismo tiempo, Kyosuke dirigió su aura como ondas de energía, impactando con los ya cercanos cristales y formando una cortina de humo que lo separaba.

El sonido de unos pasos eran menguados por el de los restos de los cristales. _¿Se está acercando…? _Empleó su mayor concentración en la búsqueda hasta que finalmente pudo saber que ella había terminado por salir del callejón e ir a la calle principal, probablemente en busca de mayor espacio. Esto era lo más lógico, entonces la chica era una atacante a larga distancia y no, cuerpo a cuerpo como él, pelear aquí sería desventajoso para ella. Era una trampa bastante obvia. Bueno, no es que tenga problemas, ir de frente siempre fue su estilo.

Nuevos cristales fueron a por él, una vez que estos habían salido de la cortina de humo se pudo dar cuenta que su formación era irregular, de forma en la que era casi imposible evitar ser dañado por estos. Bufó y simplemente cargó hacia el frente, su ropa se desgarró en algunas partes y seguidas a los cortes líneas rojas aparecieron en su piel. Había aminorado el daño, pero seguía ahí. Su mano izquierda se rodeó una llama roja, dicha llama subió por su antebrazo antes de formar un guantelete completo. Una vez que salió de la gélida neblina, el Himejima no se detuvo hasta tener el suficiente espacio para maniobrar y esquivar nuevos ataques, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que los civiles se habían dispersado.

_En la calle principal se encuentran mercaderes y civiles, hay mayor espacio y se ponen vidas en riesgo… aunque no es que me importe, si no se largan es su problema._

Entonces una tercera oleada de cristales fue a su encuentro, teniendo una concentración más específica. Gracias a la _Proto-Boosted _él se protege el pecho y el rostro, aunque eso no evitó ser más dañado en otras zonas. Era su turno de atacar, que no se diga que fue blando solo porque su oponente era una chica linda.

Su cuerpo pulsó al instante que reunía y optimizaba el poder mágico para la carga de su _Holy Lightning, _alzó su palma al frente y las fórmulas mágicas se estructuraban en un círculo, igualmente, dio parte de su aura draconiana para aumentar la potencia y al tener una carga suficiente él exclama:

—¡Ve, _Holy Lightning_! —las chispas formadas alrededor de su palma cobraron la forma de una poderosa descarga eléctrica. La velocidad de reacción que debía tener una persona para siquiera defenderse de un relámpago debía ser magistral, al menos en su opinión

Nuevamente la joya en su cuello brilló, parecía advertirle sobre el daño que generaría el relámpago. Un nuevo cristal se materializó en frente, girando como un taladro, el cristal recibió la descarga de electricidad. Por si no fuera poco, el _Holy Lightning_ giró al ritmo del cristal para luego dispersarse en distintas direcciones, destruyendo el piso de piedra.

El chico siseo al ver que no sirvió de nada, su rayo había perdido potencia al ser utilizado hace tan solo unos minutos en contra del _trío de idiotas _y no haber descansado, sin embargo, hay algo que falta; el concepto _sacro_ no está presente en el rayo a pesar de estarlo en la fórmula…

Esto era algo de lo que se había dado cuenta durante su primer disparo, a lo cual no había prestado tanta atención pensando que era un error de su parte, tal parece que debía preocuparse un poco por eso.

Las personas que estaban cerca abuchearon al muchacho por arremeter contra la chica, no obstante, esta se encontraba pensando acerca de la magia usada por él. De acuerdo a su familiar, esa magia no empleaba una divinidad como base, así que existía la probabilidad de que fuese un espiritista o un mago bastante habilidoso. Descartó la segunda opción, solo existe una persona capaz de usar magia sin la intersección de una divinidad, su benefactor, entonces la respuesta era clara.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al estar tan sumergida en sus pensamientos no notó el guantelete escarlata en su brazo izquierdo, un sentimiento de familiaridad la llenó, estaba segura de haber visto eso antes. Ahora con ello, tenía algo más por lo que derrotarle e iniciar un interrogatorio, y debía ser lo más rápido posible; con cada frío segundo que pasará entonces _esa persona _se alejará más paulatinamente. Levantó una pared de hielo en caso de un segundo disparo, lo suficientemente gruesa como para servir de un perfecto apoyo.

No obstante, al chico poco le importaba eso.

Kyosuke se precipitó hacia adelante, raspando el suelo con sus pies en carrera y cargó contra la pared, estando cerca de ella alzó su brazo libre y un círculo mágico apareció en su palma y se elevó unos pocos centímetros. Su tamaño incrementó y de él un mango revestido con cuero salió, el Himejima salta para tomar impulso y agarra con fuerza el mango, la fuerza de su brazo y la fuerza gravitatoria hacen todo el trabajo cuando en un borrón blanco la pared es despedazada. Era su compañera, _Skull Crusher_, él la había dejado en su espacio de almacenamiento mágico al pensar que sería necesaria en el entrenamiento, sin embargo, jamás llegó a sacarla.

Eso podía ser considerado algo bueno, él supone.

La chica rueda por el suelo tomando distancia del pelinegro, extendiendo nuevamente su brazo creó más cristales de hielo a su alrededor, mas Kyosuke no estaba ahí solo para recibir daño. Presionó el botón en la empuñadura de su arma y esta rugió; era el motor de la sierra integrada. Ambas miradas se encontraron y pararon unos segundos mientras jadeaban, el sudor hacia brillar sus frentes ante el esfuerzo, sin embargo, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—¡Kuh…! —una pequeña piedra impacta en su nuca, a lo que él gruñe. Eran la multitud de personas que no ocultaban su descontento al lanzar las piedras sueltas por el _Holy Lightning _

"Infeliz", "cobarde" Entre otros improperios eran dichos por las personas mientras atacaban al muchacho. Él usó a la gran espada color hueso para cubrirse de las piedras lanzadas, no queriendo desperdiciar su magia en esa gente. Por supuesto, nada lo detenía de recordar sus rostros para una posterior venganza.

_¿Nadie le va a lanzar piedras a ella?_

Paulatinamente la reacción de las personas disminuye extrañamente, ellos empezaban a calmarse y a mirar con lastimeros ojos al hijo de Akeno ante su claro desagrado, en todo su orgullo no permitiría que lo mirasen de tal forma, definitivamente los golpearía y para ello recordaría sus rostros. La multitud se separa, dejando un respetuoso camino donde un hombre joven de cabello llameante y ojos cerúleos pasaba, con mirada tranquila, el hombre destilaba un aura que gritaba por todos sus poros "¡Peligro, peligro!", dicha aura era acompañada por una imponente espada en su cintura; dentro de una vaina dorada con diversos raspones y arañazos que daban a entender la experiencia en combate del arma. Mas había algo más… esa espada, no, su aura era similar a la suya; un dragón, esa espada tenía algo que ver con los dragones.

El hombre con una sonrisa tranquilizadora llega hasta estar frente a ambos, siendo la chica la que se encontraba un tanto incómoda con su presencia.

—Emilia-sama, ¿Puedo saber que ocurre? -su voz era como un soplo de aire fresco, este hombre llevaba escrito la palabra "_Bishounen_" por todo el rostro

_¿"Sama"? Es cierto que ella parece ser de una clase social más alta que la gentuza que está acá, pero para que este sujeto que dejaron pasar con gran respeto le hable de esa forma… ¿Cuán alta será su posición?_

La chica niega con la cabeza, un movimiento lo suficientemente elegante como para pensar que es ensayado solo para casos como estos.

—Lamento haberte molestado en tu día libre, Reinhard, pero este hombre —le mira, todo el respeto que mostraba al hombre llamado Reinhard se esfumó. Quedando únicamente una mirada neutral hacia él— estaba golpeando a unas personas inocentes, no podía simplemente irme y hacer la vista gorda de sus acciones

_Miente. ¡Yo soy la víctima aquí, maldición! _

Aunque en su mente lo negaba fervientemente, de una forma ella tenía la razón.

Reinhard le analiza con su mirada azul, buscando el más pequeño signo para saber que lo dicho por Emilia era así, su mirada bajó hasta su brazo izquierdo, abriéndose ligeramente por la sorpresa de ello. Reinhard toca la empuñadura de su espada, a pesar de que podía sentir que el chico no era una amenaza para su persona, sin contar que estaba exhausto, sin embargo, su presencia le recordaba a los dragones que de vez en cuando enfrentaba…

—¿Es eso cierto? —le pregunta, parece que le estaba dando el beneficio de la dudo o simple amabilidad

_Este sujeto… Es peligroso meterme con él, no quiero ni saber lo que sucederá cuando desenfunde su espada._

Ya con ese veredicto en su mente, él no trataría de tener al hombre de cabello carmesí como enemigo, creía que fácilmente podría matarlo si él así lo quisiera.

—Ellos intentaron robarme y yo solo me encargué de castigarlos apropiadamente. Fue su culpa por no saber con quién meterse

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad? —preguntó Emilia, sus ojos denotaban verdadera preocupación y pena— Lo siento mucho, no escuché tu versión —la chica parecía no recordar el hecho de que fue Kyosuke quien terminó los intentos de entablar una conversación

—Bueno, parece que todo está resuelto. Todo fue un desagradable accidente —Reinhard se volteó y levantó los brazos a la multitud—. No hay nada que ver aquí, por favor retírense

Y cómo si sus palabras tuvieran un gran peso consigo la multitud se fue sin protestar. El pelinegro guarda nuevamente a _Skull Crusher_ y desactiva la _Proto-Boosted_. Suspiró, de seguir con este ritmo será derrotado, y su orgullo no le permitiría dormir tranquilo de pasar eso, ahora era un buen momento para maldecir su poca resistencia.

Luego de ello Reinhard habla con Emilia sobre la razón de su presencia en este lugar. Kyosuke seguía sin entender su posición, pero ya que le están dejando ir no tentará más su suerte.

—Por cierto —Emilia llama su atención—, ¿Cuál es tú nombre? —era una pregunta que normalmente podría ser tomada irrespetuosa siendo que todavía no se había presentado, no obstante, sus nombres ya habían sido dichos durante la conversación

Siendo él el único sin haberse presentado hizo lo más correcto, sorpresivamente.

—Kyosuke, Himejima Kyosuke —habiendo dicho su nombre, la fémina de cabello plateado inclina un poco el rostro confusa

—Es un… Nombre muy raro

—Himejima —murmuró Reinhard, con eso ahora tenía una razón más para investigarle

Una vez que se había presentado, ellos se separaron en distintas direcciones; Emilia nuevamente en su búsqueda y Reinhard continuando con su pequeño paseo, Kyosuke por otro lado, vagaba sin rumbo aparente, pero en realidad se encargaba de empujar con fuerza a cada persona que reconocía como alguien de la multitud.

No lo hizo por mucho tiempo, también tenía otras cosas por hacer, un ejemplo de ello es intentar aprender un poco de la cultura de este mundo, si tenía suerte podría volver al suyo. Ahora se encontraba leyendo algunos carteles cerca de la calle principal, aunque podía comunicarse mediante el habla, él no era capaz de leer, siendo su alfabeto diferente e irreconocible.

También pudo notar como la energía de este mundo era diferente, al igual que el aire, ya ansiaba poder extender las alas y volar en el cielo, ¿Era así como se sentía un mundo saludable y joven?

Parecía no haber mucha diferencia entre este mundo y los mundos de fantasía que veía en las novelas ligeras; baja tecnología, pobreza y… ¿Qué diablos? ¿Eso era una lagartija gigante? A unos de los lados de la calle un mercader se estaba instalando, llevaba consigo una carreta con su mercancía y esta era llevada por un reptil gigante cuya apariencia recordaba a un _Velociraptor_.

_Si me dicen que existen los dinosaurios seré feliz. ¡Shin se pondrá muy celoso si me ve llegar en la espalda de un T-Rex!_

Otra cosa a destacar es que las personas no se le acercan, quizás por su apariencia llena de cortes y cabello desaliñado…

Mientras pensaba en ello, un cuerpo liviano chocó con él, casi ni lo movió, por lo que no se sintió enojado. Al mirar, era una pequeña niña; sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto y su pequeño rostro cubierto por las misma lágrimas, pareció por un momento aliviarse para luego pestañear unas cuantas veces, al mirarlo detenidamente sus ojos amenazaron con una nueva tanda de lágrimas.

Miró a los lados por si alguien la buscaba, sin embargo no podía gritar "_¿Alguien perdió a su Loli?_" quién sabe qué clase de pervertido intente llevársela consigo. Debía suponer que existían guardias en este mundo, por lo que lo más lógico sería dejarla con ello… ¿Cierto? Ugh, mejor no pensaba en ello, claro, esto no es por ser amable y es una buena acción, no, para nada, solo es algo que al él, como hermano mayor que es, le gustaría que hicieran con sus hermanos menores.

La parte de ser llevado a un sitio seguro, claro, no lo otro…

El problema será el acercamiento, ¿Cómo haces el primer contacto con una niña asustada?

—Oye, mocosa —mal, muy mal, solo la asustó más— Ah… ¿Estás perdida?

Bien, debía admitir que eso era una pregunta demasiado estúpida, se golpeó la frente ante ello…

Mientras la niña llora desconsoladamente las miradas de las personas se reúnen en él, parece que algunos comerciantes cotillean, los mismos que le habían lanzado piedras, ¿No tenían algo mejor que hacer?

—Ugh, escucha solo quiero ayudarte —su tono de voz cambia, intentando lo mejor posible para no sonar tan aterrador a sus oídos—, Tú… eh, ¿Dónde está tu madre? Oye, deja de llorar. Tch, ¡Que niña tan cruel!

—¿Eh…? —mirando como el pelinegro frente a ella oculta su rostro con pesar, ella musita

—Y-Yo solo, quería ayudar… Oh, _Great Red,_ ha despreciado la ayuda de este _onii-sama_

No, lo más correcto sacar una "i" del _"onii"_. Él fingía tanto como podía, al perecer funcionaba, pues la chica palmeaba su pierna buscando reconfortar al chico. La niña mueve sus manos nerviosa, primero secándose las lágrimas y luego intentado hacerle sentir mejor con algunas palabras que aprendió de su madre. Es una niña amable.

Luego de su pequeño acto ella le explica sobre cómo se separó de su madre; una multitud de gente gritando sobre golpear a un bastardo que pelea contra una chica, aunque claramente, "bastardo" no fue la palabra empleada por ella.

_No me siento culpable, es culpa de esos infelices, pero igualmente no dejaré que por las fallas de esos tipos esta pequeña pague._

Sobre si se podía tener pensamientos más hipócritas, era difícil de decir con él.

—Bien, pues permite a este _onii-sama _ayudarte. Encontraremos a tu madre —le dice y la niña sonríe, es como si nunca se hubiese separado de su madre, es bastante madura

Ambos caminaban por las calles de piedra, evitando como se podía a ciertas personas que el chico había empujado, ahora le gustaría saber qué fue del _trío de idiota_, miró al cielo inconscientemente, parece ser medio día, o más, él no sabe decirlo con seguridad, sin embargo hay cierto pensamiento que ha estado evitando desde hace unos minutos, y es el qué hará ahora para sobrevivir, no tiene muchos conocimientos o habilidades, incluso su forma de balancear la espada era básica…

_Lo único que sé hacer es reconocer entre pechos operados y naturales, lo que creo que no me servirá aquí._

La niña jaló su mano, para señalar un lugar; un puesto de mercado donde un hombre con apariencia de delincuente y una mujer de cabello castaño discuten. Ambos parecen muy preocupados y la mujer está apunto de llorar. Sintió como la niña deseaba correr hasta allá, quizás eran sus padres. Con eso en mente él la suelta, y ella no pierde el tiempo en ir gritando a los brazos de su madre. La mujer la recibe con un gran abrazo y finalmente rompe en llanto, lágrimas de felicidad fluyen en su rostro. El hombre con aspecto de delincuente se rasca la verdosa cabellera y mira al Himejima unos instantes para sonreír agradecido.

_Meh, no tengo nada más que hacer acá. Fue una agradable forma de perder mi tiempo, gracias niña cuyo nombre nunca pregunté _

Kyosuke procede a retirarse, fusionándose con la multitud de personas de la calle para perderse por estas.

—¡Eh, niño! —sin embargo, una gruesa voz lo detiene, proveniente del lugar de donde dejó a la niña— ¡El de cabello negro, oye! —decide girarse para ver de dónde viene aquella voz, el padre de la niña mueve los brazos, parece mirar a su dirección, por lo que se apunta a sí mismo con duda— ¿¡Ves a alguien más con cabello negro!?

Dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor, era cierto, todos tenían diferentes colores de cabello, pero no negro como el suyo. Llegó hasta donde el hombre y centra su dirección a la cicatriz en su rostro, este hombre parecía ser un delincuente bastante duro.

—Gracias por traer a mi hija. Mi esposa y yo jamás nos podríamos recuperar si algo le pasara —con una extraña sonrisa el hombre expresa su gratitud—. Por favor, permíteme recompensarte, no tengo mucho en mi tienda y nunca pagará esto, pero ten —la niña llega a su lado con una bolsa de manzanas, ella se la entrega y sonríe lúdica por su expresión

—Dime, ¿Necesitas algo más? —mirando su apariencia desaliñada, él preguntó

—En realidad yo… —de pronto, algo en su hámster que tiene por cerebro hizo "¡Click!" esto podría resolver un problema— Estoy buscando un lugar donde quedarme, llegué hace poco y me robaron lo que tenía

—Ya veo, es lamentable que hayas tenido esa primera impresión de _Lugunica_ —dice, aparentemente _Lugunica _es el nombre de este pueblo, o quizás del país—, pero no tengo lugar en mi casa, apenas entramos mi esposa, mi hija y yo —el hombre pone su mano en su barbilla, acariciando su pequeña barba pensativo—. Creo que podrás conseguir lugar con un amigo, solo dile que vas de parte de Kadomon

Para cuándo la noche cayó, él ya se encontraba en la dirección que el hombre, Kadomon, me había dicho, había perdido mucho tiempo tratando de ubicarse en la capital de _Lugunica,_ solo para encontrarse en los oscuros, tétricos y melancólicos barrios bajos. Su único consuelo era el poder ver el hermoso cielo nocturno libre de la contaminación, además de una luna verdadera que no fuese una creada artificialmente, siendo que la luna verdadera de la tierra había sido destruida.

En cuanto al edificio, era una bodega; podía decirlo por su tamaño, sin embargo, las ventanas están obstaculizadas por tablas de madera, las paredes de piedra están llenas de moho y grietas por doquier, parecía que la estructura no duraría mucho. Lo único que se veía en un estado decente era la puerta.

Tocó la puerta tres veces, sin recibir respuesta alguna, no era capaz de ver luces dentro por las pequeñas grietas y no hay sonido alguno, solo un persistente olor ferroso, su primera idea fue que seguramente trabajaban con metales allí dentro. También, la temperatura se estaba haciendo más baja, casi podía ver su aliento.

Comenzó a caminar en círculos, en cada vuelta volvía a tocar la puerta esperando llamar la atención de alguien dentro. Fue en una de esas vueltas donde su zapato hizo un sonido de chapoteo, el olor del hierro se hizo más agudo y, al bajar su vista… era sangre, el líquido carmesí brillaba con la luz de la luna ante sus ojos violetas.

Para cuándo logró responde, una explosión helada sacudió todo, salió disparado hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se cubría de nieve y escarcha. Antes de darse cuenta, todo estaba cubierto por el color blanco, un temible blanco helado. Dejó salir su aura a fin de cubrirse un poco del frío y forzaba sus pulmones a expulsar llamas, no obstante le faltaba el aire y el dolor punzante en su abdomen no le ayudaba…

_¿Qué…?_

Gimió de dolor, una estaca de hielo lo había atravesado, el rojo tiñó el hielo mientras la baja temperatura invadía su cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas, sin fuerza en sus piernas. Su aura ya débil terminó por desaparecer… sus párpados se congelaron, tenía miedo… no quería morir, él no…

Una segundo explosión de nieve lo sacudió, su cuerpo moribundo cayó casi enterrado en la nieve, teniendo únicamente la visión de la hermosa luna que atestiguaba la extinción de su joven vida.

_No siento dolor, no tengo calor_….

_No siento nada… padre, madre… todos._

—No quiero morir

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta su vida había terminado. Himejima Kyosuke había fallecido en un invierno infinito


	8. Life 7 Cazadora de entrañas

**Life 7.**

**Cazadora de entrañas**

—... ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Ah?

Fue el hombre de cabello carmesí, Reinhard quién formuló la pregunta, siendo respondido en un tono confuso por el Himejima, parecía no haber captado del todo lo que el joven hombre decía, pues un zumbido persistía en sus oídos y sus ojos sufrían de un extremo dolor el cual le hacía sentir como si fuesen a salir de sus cuencas.

—Pregunté por tu nombre y te quedaste con una mirada en blanco repentinamente, ¡Fue aterrador! ¡Creí que algo te había golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza!

Emilia, que se encontraba algo cerca del él exhaló, como si hubiese mantenido ese aliento por mucho tiempo. Entornando sus ojos pudo darse cuenta que en donde se encontraba era nada más que la calle principal; podía decirlo por los puesto de mercaderes y las miradas de odio que estos enfocaban de vez en cuando a su persona. A forma de un análisis de despeje rudimentario, los habitantes de este mundo—Emilia y Reinhard—iniciaron una serie de preguntas, siendo el segundo quién buscaba alguna herida en el cuerpo del joven dragón, sin encontrar alguna visible se ofrecieron con llevarlo a un hospital de los caballeros. La peliplateada fue quien puso mayor ahínco en este aspecto, al sentirse culpable por su estado.

No obstante, todo fue rechazado tercamente por Kyosuke, a fin de cuentas no tenía forma de pagar un hospital, pese a que ellos mismo se habían ofrecido a ello. Finalmente desistieron, viendo que no lograrían cambiar su opinión finalmente optaron por ir en caminos separados.

Ahora que se encontraba solo era capaz de desahogar su angustia, dirigiéndose al callejón donde su encuentro con el _trío de idiotas_ se sentó en el suelo para apoyar la espalda en la pared de piedra para ver el cielo… era de día, por supuesto, no estaba el bello cielo nocturno como él lo recordaba hace tan solo unos momentos.

Y sobretodo, no había nieve.

Alzó su chándal para mirar su abdomen, palmeando repetidas veces en él pero sin encontrar rastro alguno de ser empalado, solo sus viejas cicatrices verticales que bajaban del pecho. Todo estaba en orden, en un aterrador orden. Él, de alguna forma, tuvo una visión del futuro ¿no? Es la mejor explicación que podía dar, o simplemente se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Qué había pasado? Se supone que iba por lugar donde quedarse, no uno donde morir.

Gruñó un poco antes de pensar lo que haría, definitivamente eso que olió y vio era sangre, podría pensar que fuese de algún animal pero la duda seguía en él. ¿Habían asesinado a alguien ahí? De ser así, entonces él no era la única víctima, y no solo eso, lo peor de todo es que probablemente el lugar donde se quedaría tendría la podredumbre de cadáveres.

Él no quería eso, quería dormir bien, y mucho menos se metería para salvar a esa persona, quién para él no era más que un extraño.

Lo siguiente a preocuparse era la ventisca que surgió de repente, eso no era normal, después de todo ahora hacía suficiente calor como para que el clima cambiase tan abruptamente. Además, sintió algo más ahí, una presencia lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacerlo temblar aunque no lo haya visto. Sin más, se propuso ir a la bodega, lugar donde según a sus difusos recuerdos, él murió.

—Debo ser idiota... No, definitivamente soy idiota.

Extendió sus alas tomándose su tiempo en disfrutar el haberlas sacado para posteriormente saltar e izar vuelo, lo suficientemente alto como para que las personas no pudieran ver a un adolescente con alas. También podría usar su forma draconiana, no obstante, por primera vez había tenido la suficiente inteligencia como para saber que podría causar un revuelo innecesario.

Pasó mucho tiempo intentando orientarse, ya no contaba con las indicaciones de Kadomon y su memoria no le ayudaba, mucho menos sus pobres dotes para la orientación. Por supuesto, supo disfrutar ese tiempo al respirar el aire puro de este mundo. El sol ya se encontraba casi en su límite, llenando de colores rojizos y amarillentos el cielo, dando paso a la noche.

Pudo distinguir una gran pared que dividía a ambas partes, la calle principal y los barrios bajos; lo que daba desde el cielo una visión desigual de las clases sociales de este mundo. Claro, no se mencionan los alrededores del palacio que está incluso más lejos, pues son las casas de los nobles que rodean el territorio. Cuando ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la bodega su pulso aumentó, en lo profundo de su mente sabía que, detrás de esa puerta se encontraba algo que para él era imposible de enfrentar, un poder abrumador para el cual, la presencia de Kyosuke era incluso menos que una hormiga.

Tocó la puerta. Sin respuesta alguna.

Demonios, casi sentía como su corazón salía por su garganta. Volvió a tocar la puerta, esta vez con más fuerza. Aún sin respuesta…

—Tch, qué molestia. Dejándome esperar de esta forma…

Tocó la puerta nuevamente, ocasionando un ruido seco que la hace tambalear, rápidamente sus instintos le hacen saltar hacia atrás, no logrando aterrizar de la mejor forma al caer sobre su trasero, la puerta se había abierto repentinamente y un garrote había impactado en la entrada.

—¡Desgraciado mocoso! ¿¡Cómo encontraste este lugar!? ¿¡Quién te envío!? —un anciano gigante con el rostro rojo, claramente furioso le gritó, su cuerpo no era acordé a su edad, pues era una masa de músculos

Viendo al muchacho en el suelo se le acercó en pocas y largas zancadas, tomándolo del chándal para alzarlo a su altura. El viejo era humano, un humano que no buscaba su muerte natural según Kyosuke.

—¿¡Qué demonios, viejo!? ¡Poco me importará darte una paliza si no me bajas! —pataleando inútilmente, él ladro.

**DD**

La señal nos llegó a cada uno de los miembros de _DD _como un incesante pitido que presagiaba nuestro encuentro con Zero, pues el _Zero System_ había sido activado. Sin perder tiempo evacúe la mansión y llevé a mis hijos a una zona segura. Tanto mi nobleza, mi familia y miembros de _DD_, rodeaban la mansión con sus respectivos papeles. Estos eventos transcurrían a gran velocidad desde el sueño de Kyosuke, por lo que puedo pensar que el asalto de los _Dioses Malignos _comenzó antes de que se cumplieran las treinta años.

En este momento, Tobio-san, Vali, Kiba y yo estamos dentro de mi mansión, revisamos con cuidado cada habitación por el camino. Zero debería estar en lo que una vez fue el cuerpo de Kyosuke, pero no siento ninguna clase de presencia, igualmente quienes me acompañan, sin embargo Vali dijo que era probable a la descarga que aún se encuentra _dormido_. Mis dientes crujieron por la fuerza con la que los apreté, solamente pensar que esa maldita abominación usurpó el cuerpo de mi hijo me hace enfurecer como nunca, pero aún existe una mínima probabilidad de salvarlo.

En ciclos anteriores me encontré con usuarios del _Zero System _que no habían sido consumidos por _Zero,_ no obstante, siguen siendo parte de él y funcionan como una copia de seguridad cuando él desea cambiar de cuerpo.

Tanto Vali como yo estamos con nuestras armaduras plateada y carmesí, desde que Ophis desapareció no hemos podido de entablar contacto alguno con nuestras formas _Diabolos Dragon _pero eso no quiero decir que nos hayamos estancados en nuestro entrenamiento, actualmente nuestras armaduras Carmesí y Plateada son capaces de incluso superar la _Diabolos_.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegamos a la habitación de Kyosuke, mis sentimientos se vuelven un remolino dentro de mi, si hubiera llegado antes tal vez esto no hubiera pasado, él no estaría infectado con el _Zero System_

Tobio-san me ha dicho que puedo llorar por su muerte después, él puede entender lo duro que es siendo que ambos son familia al compartir la sangre Himejima, aún así, conozco perfectamente mis prioridades y acabar con la maldita existencia de Zero es la principal. Sea como sea, sacrificando lo que deba sacrificar algún día seré capaz de destruirlo y tener el cadáver de Melvazoa a mis pies.

Todo con tal de acabar con estos ciclos.

Vali y yo nos posicionamos a los lados de la puerta, Kiba sería quién entraría al aprovechar su velocidad de _Knight_ para atacar de frente. Los _Wyverns_ de Vali se encontraban sobrevolando los alrededor mientras los míos estaban con Rias, quien esperaba en otro grupo para el ataque.

Igualmente volando en los alrededores de la mansión, Ddraig y Albion vigilaban junto a Gasper, en caso de que el tiempo fuese detenido. Estábamos listos, nuestro contraataque contra las fuerzas de Melvazoa comenzaría con eliminar a Zero.

Tobio-san dio la orden y Kiba entró tirando la puerta, pasaron unos pocos segundos cuando salió con una expresión de confusión, rápidamente él dijo:

—No hay nada —dado el veredicto de Kiba, ordeno a Kuroka y Shirone/Koneko emplear su _Senjutsu _para dar con la energía negativa que Zero despide. Lo único que logré fue la perdida inútil de tiempo, pues no existía rastro alguno de ese maldito ser.

Había sido fútil, la que pudo ser mi única oportunidad de destruir a esa aberración y vengar a todos se fue tan rápido como llegó. No había logrado salvar los restos de Kyosuke y ahora su cadáver estaba destinado a ser una máquina para traer un genocidio indiscriminado.

… Lo lamento Akeno, otra vez te fallé, otra vez llegué tarde.

**DD**

—Mocoso, ¿Si quiera sabes dónde están tus bolas?

—Mis pelotas no son tu problema, anciano —replicó al esquivar una cadena que volaba directo a su rostro, Kyosuke.

Esquivó el garrote que barrió por el suelo de madera con un salto, para posteriormente inclinar su cuerpo a la izquierda con trabajo al ver que los ataques desenfrenados del viejo no paraban, siendo que el último logró rozar su costado y dejarle un molesto ardor, sin importar que ahora se encontraba librando una pelea principalmente a la defensiva él seguía teniendo la ventaja; el viejo no estaba en sus cabales y así lo demostraban su hedor y las botellas desperdigadas por el suelo. Alzó su espada horizontalmente sobre su cabeza, cubriéndose así del garrote; el ruido del impacto reverberó en sus oídos como una vibración durante unos segundos antes de iniciar el contraataque, precipitándose hacia la derecha él zigzagueó sin un objetivo definido, solo el del confundir al borracho hombre por la diferencia de alturas y velocidad.

Hecho que logró, pues el viejo arremetía sin piedad alguna al suelo e incluso dañando las mesas de su bar, era la definición misma de un _Berserker_. Sin embargo, Kyosuke mantuvo su sangre caliente al margen…

—¡Ven, viejo de mierda! ¡Te romperé las malditas piernas!

Sí, completamente al margen, al menos lo suficiente como para saber que necesitaba un lugar para dormir.

Desde que el viejo lo hizo pasar dentro del almacén como "disculpa", el pelinegro se dedicó a intentar calmar su creciente ira para no darle una paliza y tener un lugar donde dormir, no obstante, este almacén solo tenía mesas, sillas, licores y cajas con armas viejas, ¿Dónde estaban las habitaciones? No pensaran que se quedará durmiendo en el suelo, de ser así entonces prefería hacerlo en la calle.

Y, aunque ya llevaban unos diez minutos de pelea el hijo de Akeno no logró sonsacar alguna información al viejo, pues había olvidado preguntar y su concentración estaba en esquivar y no enojarse—tanto—; un trabajo duro.

El Himejima saltó para marcar distancia entre los dos, pero había creado una apertura que no sería desaprovechada por su contrincante. Lanzando la cadena enroscada en su brazo siniestro, el viejo tomó la pierna de Kyosuke antes de hacerlo golpear la pared de piedra sacándole el aire por el golpe recibido.

—Grr… —sus falanges habían soltado su arma al momento de ser lanzado por los aires y el dolor punzante en su pecho le hacía saber que se había roto una costilla, en verdad el hombre tenía fuerza o quizá él era muy débil.

No tuvo tiempo de descanso alguno cuando una mesa fue lanzada hacia él, por lo que tuvo que rodar en el piso para así esquivarla por los pelos. Nuevamente gruñó por el dolor y limpió algo de sangre en su labio para luego correr como su cansado cuerpo le permitía, había perdido la ventaja por un ridículo descuido y ahora solo le tocaba atacar con todo lo que tenía o le quedaba, es decir, su magia. Aplicó _Touki,_ lo más rápido para de esa forma no sentir tanto dolor en su pecho, aunque solo era un alivió temporal de por lo menos dos a tres minutos. Tomó una bocanada de aire y el aura lo rodeó mientras corría y esquivaba los constantes ataques de mesas voladoras y cadenas. Casi parecía un antiguo videojuego.

Entonces extendió su palma, el círculo mágico se dibujó y los símbolos fueron apareciendo como su cerebro los iba creando, a un ritmo lento pero constante. Y era en momentos como estos que deseaba tener mejores habilidades con la magia, pues mientras su mente se centraba únicamente en la creación del círculo para _Holy Lightning_ recibió de lleno una mesa que se lo llevó por el medio hasta que su espalda impactó con la pared. Maldijo por lo bajo y quedó en el suelo, asegurándose de tomar todo el aire que podía mientras el viejo se acercaba a él, haciendo sonar su cadena.

Finalmente estaban frente a frente, Kyosuke mantuvo su vista en el suelo cuando el viejo alzó su garrote y le apuntó a la cabeza. El hijo de Akeno sonrió jocoso, ese viejo ebrio se confió.

—_Holy Lightning _—al abrir su palma, una descarga de menor medida saltó, la potencia era suficiente como para hacer saltar por el aire al cuerpo del anciano y desplomarse con el sonoro crujir de la madera— Ja, imbécil —obviamente, él no dudó en burlarse antes de levantarse.

Algunos de sus huesos crujieron agónicos simultáneamente al ponerse sobre sus pies, arrastrándose hasta llegar al cuerpo ligeramente chamuscada del viejo ebrio, no pudo evitar que una mueca de orgullo se dibujara en su rostro al ver su estado de inconsciencia. Sin tomarle demasiada atención se dirigió a tomar su espada, la cual no se encontraba demasiado lejos, al tener en su mano a la pesada arma nuevamente dirigió su atención al viejo.

—¿¡…!? —sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ¡El hombre seguía consciente! El movimiento vertical del garrote lo golpeó en la cabeza, ocasionando que cayese al piso con sangre escurriendo de la coronilla, había sido un impacto directo.

Sintió el peso del pie del hombre sobre él, dejando claro el mensaje. Sin embargo, el siquiera levantarse sería un milagro, pues la poca adrenalina que le ayudó a levantarse se había esfumado, ahora con el terrible dolor y su visión desdibujándose, Kyosuke solo pudo optar por quedarse ahí.

—Hm, bonita espada —tomando a _Skull Crusher_ de su derrotado dueño, el anciano halagó—. Podría valer unas cuantas monedas de plata.

Hubo una pausa, sus párpados pesados se cerraban sin su consentimiento, pero voces que antes no estaban se escuchaban; símil al de una niña, la cual discutía con el anciano. Logró escuchar un nombre: Rom, pero eso era todo antes de que el aire estancado se llenara con hierro. No supo por cuánto tiempo cerró los ojos, pero lo que estaba frente a él no era nada bueno.

Un brazo, sangrante y rebanado en un corte limpio que lo separó a la altura del codo de su cuerpo, su espada estaba a pocos centímetros de la mano, pues le pertenecía al anciano. Sus sentidos zumbaban por el golpe a la cabeza, forzando su cuerpo a levantarse con mayor fervor, pues su subconsciente le advertía de un peligro mayor. Un golpe seco. El cabello rubio se movió libremente cuando un infantil cuerpo cayó de la nada; muerto, con sus tripas repartidas a un lado mientras el febril y emocionado aliento de un tercero se hacía presente. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su cuerpo fue volteado, admirando con la mirada perdida una mujer de cabellos azabache encima suyo, su vista rápidamente se posicionó en las montañas de carne de la fémina, no obstante, poco importó cuando ella lamió sus labios curvados hacia arriba y con cuchilla en mano decía lo que para él eran incoherencias.

Líneas rojas eran trazadas en su pecho, ardían, dolían y él solo podía hacer pequeños guturales y ahogados gemidos ante la mano que ahora lo asfixiaba a la par que la cuchilla dibujaba sobre su pecho. La mujer lo disfrutaba, envuelta en jubilo ella bajó la cuchilla con paciencia, trazando una nueva línea entre las cicatrices de su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen. Sus ojos brillaron y la cuchilla se enterró aún más en la carne, ¿Siquiera tenía caso gritar? El pelinegro no hacía sonido alguno, esforzándose por respirar el asqueroso aire del almacén. La mujer dibujó un triángulo, el cual finalmente terminó por apuñalar sacando un buen pedazo de carne y manchando su bello rostro con la sangre de su víctima. Excavando, excavando, excavando… sacando la mayor cantidad de entrañas para su disfrute, ella lamía y besaba el interior del muchacho sin soltar el agarre de su cuello.

—… Tan hermosas

Y como la liberación misma, él dejó de respirar.

—¿Te encuentras bi-? ¡Oye!

Antes de que Reinhard terminará de hacer su pregunta, Kyosuke se desplomó en el suelo. Temblando, los recuerdos del ciclo pasado llegaron a su cabeza como dagas a la vez que su estómago intentaba vaciar su contenido por la boca de la muchacho.

Esa mujer había asesinado sin miramiento alguno a dos personas, no, a él también lo habían asesinado y había aceptado ese hecho como un fin, sin embargo él continuaba aquí, con vida. Más bien... ¿Siquiera pasó...? Era de día, estaba junto a Reinhard y Emilia, ¿Entonces qué sucedió? Él había muerto, Himejima Kyosuke había muerto.

El vómito se acumuló en su garganta asfixiándolo mientras sus ojos miraban por todas partes en un intento de distraer su aterrada mente. En un intento de salvarle la vida, el hombre de cabello carmesí giró el cuerpo del Himejima, haciendo que el líquido acumulado se derramase en el suelo de piedra. Ambos, Emilia y Reinhard, lo llamaban, pero sus voces sonaban tan bajas y distantes que eran imposibles comprenderlas. Cerró sus ojos, sin saber qué pasaría...

Un techo puramente blanco fue lo primero que vio al despertar, el sentimiento de curiosidad por su desconocido paradero venía acompañado de un sentir acolchado debajo suyo, una cama, no muy cómoda y del tamaño suficiente para alojarlo solo a él. Guardó silencio sin saber que hacer y levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras escaneaba su entorno; la habitación era bastante grande, tres ventanales del lado izquierdo, finamente construidos y una puerta de lo que parecía ser abedul barnizado, todo era lo suficientemente elegante para hacerlo sentir de vuelta a su hogar.

No, no estaba ahí. Esa sensación aún persiste en su pecho.

A un lado de la cama, encima de una mesa reposaba una bandeja con alimentos; pan, una sopa con algunos pedazos de carne y por último, fruta, una jarra de agua al lado. Ni lento ni perezoso se apresuró a comer, sin pensar en algún momento de que podría hacerle daño.

Mientras comía la rebanada de pan con cuidado decidió intentar levantarse, primero sentándose en el filo de la cama para sentir el cálido tacto del piso de madera en sus pies descalzos, su calzado a un lado de la pared parecía llamarlo por un momento pero solo eran sus pensamientos internos de querer huir sin pensar en nada o nadie, solo en sí mismo y la forma de volver.

Abrazó sus rodillas para hundir su rostro en sus piernas, estaba rememorando los eventos de la noche anterior, si es que se le puede llamar de esa forma, a algo que supuestamente ocurriría a futuro. Quiso calmar su respiración errática volviendo a acostarse, con su brazo tapó sus ojos y solo se quedó ahí, quizás si se quedaba sin hacer nada todo pasaría, como una pesadilla que jamás debería ser recordada.

El sonido de la puerta siendo tocada en un llamado lo hizo mirar hacia allá, dio el consentimiento para la persona entrar sin siquiera pensarlo, pero sabía que si lo querían matar debían de haberlo hecho mientras dormía. La mujer tras la puerta abrió, y él pudo vislumbrar sus ropajes como los de una perla pulida, ella sonrió jovialmente al momento en que sus ojos color oro se encontraron con los violáceos del chico mientras se acercaba a él

—Veo que ha despertado —con gran elegancia y preocupación en cierta forma, dijo la recién llegada.

Una cacofonía salió de los labios del muchacho, sin tener la más mínima idea de saber cómo responder a una belleza como ella. La recién llegada giró la vista a una silla cercana a la cama, causando que su lacio cabello plateado ondeara ligeramente.

—¿Quién eres...? —siendo lo más inteligente que pudo decir, Kyosuke no despegó la mirada de la chica.

La chica frunció el ceño, un gesto casi imperceptible por sus mechones y la capucha, pero que seguía ahí. El tono usado por el de negro cabello le había resultado irrespetuoso para ella, una noble de renombrado nombre que ahora se encontraba en una misión encomendada por su rey.

—Permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Felmenia Stingray, estoy aquí como compañía de Emilia-sama y se me ha encargado estar al pendiente de su estado actual.

_¿Cómo dijo? Maldición su nombre es muy raro... ¿Feru...? ¿Mierda...? Bah._

De una forma u otra, él no pudo prevenir los pensamientos despectivos que eran su costumbre.

La chica, _Fel-algo_, como decidió apodarla el muchacho al no saber—o no querer—pronunciar su nombre, continuó con una mano sobre su abundante pecho, el gesto que normalmente podría ser confundido con algo cordial era una forma de amenaza al tener su mirada clavada en Kyosuke.

—Fui informada por Emilia-sama sobre cierto... "Artefacto" en su posesión. Precisamente en su brazo izquierdo —haciendo énfasis en artefacto su tono cambió por completo, la temperatura de la habitación aumento gradualmente, al mismo tiempo que el poder mágico se reunía en un solo sitio.

El Himejima afiló su mirada, ¿Esta mujer se atrevió a amenazarlo? Él había dejado sus pensamientos cuerdos sobre la clara diferencia de poder y solo se dejó guiar por su rabia, ya mucho tenía con sus _supuestas _muertes como para aguantar tal cosa.

—¿Algún problema con mi puto brazo? —con un bufido exasperante, él inquirió.

Ella tardó un poco en responder, tal vez dudando sobre cómo hacerlo o calmándose ante la idea de hacerlo pagar por su irrespetuosa actitud.

—Mucho me temo que esté malinterpretando la situación, no obstante, mi maestro me ha encomendado encontrarlo para hablar sobre su… _Artefacto._

Se levantó sobre sus pies, pues Felmenia tenían la suficiente decencia como para no atacar a alguien en cama. Estando frente a frente, la tozudez de ambos chocó.

El pelinegro exhaló con fuerza, ahora con un peligroso brillo en sus ojos, estaba más que dispuesto a lanzarle una silla a la fémina de cabello plateado, ninguno cedería ante la voluntad del otro y así lo demostraba el pesado ambiente entre ellos. El aura draconiana se hizo presente, y al mismo tiempo la temperatura de la habitación aumentó exponencialmente, de parte de la maga de cabello plateado. Felmenia susurraba palabras, sabiendo que ahora no se podía evitar una pelea con el joven cuya posición no conocía.

Su mente ya estaba preparándose para sacar a _Skull Crusher _y darle un susto y un buen corte de cabello, también, quizás, rasgar ligeramente sus ropas. Abrió su mano levemente, dejando espacio para la empuñadura cuyo tamaño recordaba casi a la perfección para lanzarse a atacar en cualquier momento pese a estar a pocos metros el uno del otro.

—_¡True Flare!_ —dejando de lado sus murmullos, Felmenia exclamó con potente voz al extender su palma, siendo más rápido que el chico, un torrente de llamas lo consumió por completo. Felmenia abrió los ojos tanto como pudo sorprendida de su acción, había hecho una llama más poderosa de lo esperado, sin embargo esa no era su preocupación, sino el hecho de haber atacado a un chico con la _llama definitiva,_ ¿En qué estaba pensando?

De poco valieron esos pensamientos cuando una figura humanoide salió de la llamarada, sus ropas estaban más dañadas pero su cuerpo apenas tenía algunas gotas de sudor. Su mirada violáceo fulminó a una estupefacta maga, aunque el desconocía porqué no había sido tan afectado, ya poco le importaba, lo habían hecho enojar.


End file.
